I will be there for you!
by vouge09
Summary: Clark has a sister Kara who has powers and makes clark feel happy for once and normal. They each go through begin a teenager and the trail and troubles. I include some of my own chapters and smallville storylines.
1. Thank God I have you!

Ok a little back info before we begin, This begins at the pilot like most stories but in this one Clark isnt alone like he thinks, iv'e brought in supergirl herself so clark wont be so sad for once. she is his cousin but he just see's her as his sister since the kents adopted her as well as clark. they are both 15 years old and considered faternal twins to everyone but the kents of course.

Kara , has long blonde hair and long slender legs . she is 15 and has a personality just like every other 15 year old girl ( makeup, celebritiys ,) and is always making fun of clark like a sister should.her powers include speed, and invulnerablity Shes not yet strong nor has heat vision yet .

Clark is 15 and is just like his season 1 caracter, he his dorky and awkward kinda but still very built and just wants to be cool, and is in love with lana ( even though im a chalrker since whitney will appear as lanas boyfriend i will bear it . He has speed strength and invulnerablity

Beware they both are allergic to kryptonite, but red or silver is yet to be discovered.

also they dont know about krypton or their alien ancestory yet.

anymore questions feel free to ask. i plan on writing a chapter an episode but their may be a few of my own chapters i have up my sleeve.

And on with the show!

" AH, Clark I cant believe you! " It was a normal morning if kara ended up screaming at clark

" Aw, Comon Kara it wasnt that bad besides those shoes dont match anyways." clark replied with a face that hid him trying not to laugh

It was also a normal morning if clark pulled some kind of mean and cruel prank on kara . And this morning she was the victum of a peanut butter in the shoes prank. Kara had went to pull on her brown converse like she did every morning with out looking for peanut butter or some kind of substance .

" Im going to get you back i swear!" kara replied with a threat she loved challenging her brother.

" if you can catch me first " and with that clark smiled the classic wide eyed clark kent grin and showed an eyebrow lift and ran of at superspeed .

Kara just smiled and ran after him at super speed laughing.

They both ran down the stairs still at super speed laughing trying to catch each other. They ran circles around the island in the middle of the kitchen in a constant chase . grabbing for each others shirts but missing as one sped up and the other would duck or run the other way.

" If were done playing greyhound track this morning mabey you to could make it out to bus today?" Johnathan , tried to mediate the situation but could not help but laugh at the way the two blurs would go after each other while going in one big circle and finally ...

" And I win ha ha Clark whats wrong you forget to oil up the joints this morning?" Kara was satisfied she grabbed clarks shirt first . she was smaller than clark and felt she was more menuverable .

" NO! I just got tired that's all. Besides I let you win it was obvious neither of us was going to win." Clark knew she had one but he couldnt let her know that .

" Rigggghhhttt..." Kara replied with sarcasm along with a competitive smile.

" You to better hurry up now you just missed your bus again!" Martha said, with a little bit of a chuckle.

And with that Clark kissed his mom goodbye and ran out the door at super speed, Kara followed along after hugging her mom and dad goodbye.

Kara caught up with clark at the edge of their feilds only to be surprised with yet another challenge.

" Clark why did you stop ?" Kara asked with confusion.

" Beacause I want a rematch of this morning. I bet you 10 $ I will beat you to school." clark loved being able to challenge her with money.

" But I thought Wittle Clarkie was Tiward?" Kara replied with a baby talk voice

" i was but im not anymore comon dont you wanna with 10 $?"

" Ok ... Ill do it for 20$." Kara always raised the stakes and clark knew that and thats why he began so low.

" Deal... So On your mark.." Clark began

" Get set "

Clark and kara both bent down into a track runners position and smiled competitive smiles at each other

" GO!"

And it was on again the cat and mouse game was on once again.

" How much you wanna bet they raised the bid to today john?" Martha said with a laugh

" well being that Kara has been saving for who knows what lately I would say around 20$" Johnathan replied with a smile.

they both smiled and laughed together. they loved their strange unordianry family , and sometimes didnt know what they would have to laugh about if their family was " normal".

" I cant belive you beat me!"

" I cant believe you lost! ... Kara you dork your out of 20.00$ now!"

" Im the dork hu? have you even seen yourself today? what is with that shirt EW! And seriously clark how can you call me a dork when your carring like 12 books in your hand and the first day of school hasnt even started offically yet?"

" Aw comon you dont mean that !"

" yes i do excuse me before pepole begin to think im related to you," and before he could say anyhting else,she was gone to join her friends, Diana, and maya.

" Clark you missed your bus how? how did you get here?" Oh great thought clark here comes chloe!

" I took a short cut"

" through what a black hole?"

" ecxuse our intrepid reporter her her weridar is still on def-con 9. So did you get your permission slip sgined?" Pete ross clarks best friend since he was 5 wanted him to join the football team.

" Umm no im having second thoughts about lying to my dad and joining the team."

" Whoa , wait a minute you two are joining the football team? what is this some kind of teen suicide pact ?" Chloe always replied with the wittyist snarks. she was not like other girls. she was from metropolis and has blonde flippy hair and always carried a camera and laptop just in case a strory popped up. she dreamed of becoming a daily planet reporter, so she was always prepared for an oppurtunity.

" We are trying to avoid being the scarecrow!"

" the what and WHY ARE WE WHISPERING?"

" Every year the football team picks a freshman , takes him strings him up by his boxers and ties him up in chandlers feild and paints a big S on his chest"

" Ew sounds like years of electroshock therepy waiting to happen!"

" Clark? your not saying anything?"

" thats beacuse Lana just got here." pete knew clark was in love with lana. he didnt just like her it was a werid obsession, since he was 7 he has pondered and drooled over her.

he started to make his was twords her ...

" I give him 10 seconds " pete said. and lifted up a 5.00$ Bill.

it was almost a daily ritual to bet on how long clark could go before making a fool of himself in front of lana.

" 5 " chloe said

Pete beagn counting

" 1...2...3...4.. " Crash

Clark the nerd he was tripped in front of lana dropping all his books at the same time.

" Gosh Clark you nerd!" Kara said as she saw the catastrophe.

Kara headed over to Clark to help him pick up his books and suddenly felt what she though clark was feeling too. what made him so sick and why he tripped, it felt like thier insides were boiling like someone had ripped their hearts out and put them on an overheated hotplate . there was no way to describe this feeling. she tried the best she could to help clark pick up his books and re collect himself.

" thanks kara"

" yeah no problem "

They both sat on the curbside feeling like utter and complete hell.

" Lana were going to be late !" Whitney Lanas currnet boyfriend said trying to get her attention back to him.

' Arrogant bastard' clark thought. he was in so much love with lana he hated with a passion anyone who was with her

" dont worry clark you will get your chance" Kara said trying to comfort now begging to feel whole again.

" are you okay kara?"

" yeah im ... im fine... clark what was that? i...i could tell you felt it too" kara said still confused

" i really dont know but i really just wanna go home." clark said " do you wanna come with me?Ithink ill be skipping today .iv'e never experienced anything like that before."

" Nah Im fine you go be the whimp you are and go cry im going to class.!" Kara always left clark bewildered.

And with that said clark went and ran to his favorite thinking place. the loeb bridge.

Clark stood there leaned up against the side of the bridge just thinking ' what was that feeling?'

' how could i have experienced so much pain ?'

' what on earth would cause me pain?'

and then it hit him like a blue porshe.

no literally Lex luthor was driving accross the bridge at 65 mile an hour when he reached across to the passsenger side to get a cd and the next thing he knew he was going of the bridge and watching his life end before him. but not just one life but 2 he was about to hit a person. he hit the boy and went flying off the bridge.

and the next thing clark knew he was going of a bridge. he fell into the water and opened his eyes! amazed that he was still alive he just as quickly saw the blue porshe under the water. he used all his strenth and ripped off the hood and pulled the bald man out.

he pushed the man to a rock on the ground propped open the mans mouth and thought ' If kara ever finds out about this she will never let me live this down!'

he did it anyway. he blew and pushed ont he mans chest.

" dont die on me now! i dont want to remember this mouth to mouth for nothing!"

Clark made a face and moved in again!

Lex made a coughing noise and choked up some water .

" I though i hit you?" the man said

" no sir, i dived in and saved you" clark replied. he was always taught to keep his ablities a secret beacuse he knew and his father knew he would along with Kara end up in a lab being tested on.

Soon some paramedics arrived and so did clarks father.

" Mr. Kent if theirs anything i could do?"

" Yea Drive slower!" Mr. kent always had a hatred for luthors and clark never really knew why at all.

Johanthan then put his jacket over clark who had been given a red blanket by a paramedic , and as clark walked up the hill he looked like a true hero.

so I hope you like that. my chapters will have Meteor freaks but only the ones i like and that elcetricty guy in the pilot was lame. so watch for some better ones like the football coach, van from extinction ( the desprate gardener) ,dr. swann ( well is houldve said watch for some carcaters that i liked) Mabey ryan i donno, and its 2:00 A.M right now so its kinda hard to think of meteor freaks so yeah ok leave reviews and comments so i can be happy tomorow morning and write more and oo yeah i will have lois lane sooner than 4 seasons like mabey in a month so stay tuned for that depending on comment and reviews if this turns out that way.

coming up : kara and clark find out their secret will they take it worse or better than the pilot, and more sibling rivalry!

coming up in the next few chapters- clark joins the football team , kara discovers a new power, clark discovers a new power, mabey the nicodemous flower, fever definatley , red i know i will do, a diffrent approch to spinter, who is diana and whats special about karas friend? pete learns the secret and so will chloe but not lana cause i dont feel like writing alot about her right now.


	2. revelations

**Chapter 2**

Meanwhile

Kara was at home bored. Martha was in town shopping, and Johnathan had to go pick Clark up there was some kind of accident. She got up from the chair in the living room and pondered out to the porch .

" What to do, what to do," and the she began to gaze out into the felids watching the cows. ' okay you know youre bored when you being watching cows eat grass.' she thought. and then she decided to walk around the farm for no apparent reason. so she walked the dirt round around the barn and then she got an idea.

She noticed the storm cellar but for some reason wanted to go down there. it was like it was calling out to her for no reason she just got an urge to go down there. but she was always told never to go down there even though she had no idea why, so she took a quick glance to see if anyone was around , ( even though she knew no one was ) and proceeded to the cellar taking it step by step and contuiouslly looking over her shoulder.

She reached the cellar and saw a lock onto it but decided to run to the barn and get a tool to break it. she ran at super speed and back broke the lock. she looked down into the cellar and saw it was dark , dirty and full of spider webs. ' gosh this was stupid why would i want to go down here' she thought as she turned around to go back up the steps she had thought she heard a voice " KARA " more like a whisper . she turned back around and proceeded in , she lit an old oil lantern that hung on a shelf and kept going in, until she reached the back of the cellar.

She hung her lantern on a shelf near by and saw something starnge. "what is that?"

she slowly lifted the canvas cover over the obeject and gasped.

" Oh My God!"

Clark and Johnathan are in the truck riding home from the bridge accident.

" Clark are you sure you are alright? You were hit by a car!"

" Im fine dad , I dont have a scratch on me."

" How is that possible son?"

" How is it possible that ive never been hurt , or can run so fast or am so strong?"

" you just have to hang in there son"

" Dad , Dammit! Im sick of hanging in there , you dont know how hard it is to be me sometimes!"

" Clark, I know its hard but you just have to give it some time."

" Dad, all I want is to be normal thats all Ive ever wanted was a normal life and for some reason, I can do these things and as much as their a part of me I hate it. I 'd give anything to be normal."

Johnathan didnt know what to say. he had prolonging telling his son the truth for 12 years but he couldnt help but think it was the right time for both of his alien children to know of their origins.

Kara was stunned she didnt know what to think. She wasnt a Dumb Girl and she connected the dots. ' Me and Clark were adopted after the meteor shower, we can do these strange things and can finish each others thoughts half the time, this ship looks big enough for 2 young children babys almost, we both are about the same height and natuarlly have strong builds and muscels. Oh My God I cant be an ... no its not possible, is it? Me and Clark from another planet?

' I need time to think' she thought and she went off running leaving the cellar door open without caring about getting into trouble . she just took of feeling the wind in her hair, she saw johnathan and clark pull into the driveway but she ran right past them not caring to stop.

" Dad did you just see that ?"

" see what son?

" Kara just ran by us crying."

" And you saw her?"

" I guess since I can run just as fast , I can see her run even when im not trying to"

" well jump out and go after..." and before he could finish his sentance clark was gone.

Since this is a beggining story I dont want to write to much if no one is going to read it so , this is a small update. Reviews please so I can contuie and Comments!


	3. On the Beach

Clark ran after Kara . He followed her yelling her name " KARA!" she wouldnt stop untill finally she stopped along a beach in californina.

"Clark why do you have to follow me cant you see I want to be alone?"

" Kara.." Clark began a little out of breath " Something is seriously wrong please tell me!"

" You dont want to know"

" yes, I do want to know please let me in already!"

"alright fine" Kara said angerly, as she sat down on the beach and began to play with a seashell in the sand.

" Clark , do you belive in life on other planets?"

" Yeah I kinda do, why"

" Beacause I think I know why we can do the things we do"

" What do you mean? Kara your not making any sense!"

" Clark, I am making more sense than you can imagaine"

Then Kara Looked at clark with a connect the dots kind of look

" Clark , Do I have to say it out loud beacause I really dont want to ."

" Yes , please do, beacause I have no idea what your talking about"

" Clark , we are aliens , we came here in the meteor shower!"

There was a long silence before clark burst out laughing

Still laughing clark replied " Kara , are you okay , did you hit your head or something?"

" Clark , I am way serious, why do you think lana's meteor rock necklace makes us sick and why we can do almost the same things , and why are we so built, and look so alike?"

There was a long silence

" kara we ...w...we cant be ..."

" we are clark"

" does mom or dad know you think?"

This time kara couldnt help but laugh

" Yeah they know alright"

" what do you mean?"

" I found a space ship in the storm cellar"

" A WHAT!"

" Yep. Our space ship is in the storm cellar. I got kinda bored today so I snuck down there and sure enough there it was!"

" No way!"

" Clark lets wait to go home ... You know enjoy california a little."

" yeah i cant just go home right now."

Clark and kara smile at each other and begin walking down the california strip

Johnathan was unloading the truck's feed supply when he noticed something unusual.

" Oh My gosh THE STORM CELLAR!"

He ran faster than he thought he could to the storm cellar and went down there ready to punch who ever was down there .

but he was surprised at what he found.

he found nothing more than the ship uncovered. then he realized what happened to kara.

' She found the ship he thought'

He went back outside to the truck and resumed unloading the truck as he thought of just what he would say to kara.

' Oh no and Clark too!'

Kara and clark sat on the beach and watched the sun set together while eating hotdogs.

" Thanks clark for the food"

" thanks kara for the truth"

" Kara , I think we should head home now."

" I know . Race you for my 10$ back!"

" your on!"

And kara was gone again before he could finish.

He caught up with her on the coastal highway and was in the lead until they reached colorado.

They run up into the drive past the kent farm sign and stopped.

"Clark , you let me win!"

" Did not , really you beat me"

" stop being nice , i dont want your $ I just wanted to race."

" take it really"

" well if you insit..."

" HEY!"

" just kidding"

" good beacause kara truthfully , why do we bet on races , i mean isnt it more fun just to race."

" your just saying that beacause you always lose"

" Hey kids where you been?" Johnathan asked all friendly like nothing had even happened.

" Dad, Kara and me were just talking"

" oh yea? anything I need to know? something happen?"

" you could say that. More like anything we need to know dad?" Kara replied with wit.

"Uh. not really."

" Dad we know what you've been hiding from us for the past 12 years and its ok now, we understand" Clark said

" Im sorry I have no idea what your talking about"

" DAD! How long do you expect to lie to us about our origins? we know now dad so stop playing dumb! Did you acually think that we wouldn't figure it out ?" kara replied with a smart aleck tone.

" Look Im sorry I didnt tell you "

" its ok. we understand"

Marthas car pulls into the driveway.

" Hey mom" clark said with a smile as he began to unload the groceries out of the car

" Hey Clark, Kara whats up with you guys?"

" Oh nothing we just found our space ship today and ran off to california and had hotdogs and then raced home , you know did our homework same old , same old. By the way where does the peanut butter go again?Kara said with a smile

" WHAT! " Johnathan and martha exclaimed at the same time!

" KARA!" clark called out in a you blew it kind of tone!

" I cant believe you 2 went to californina!" Martha said

" its ok mom!"

" no its not kara , dont just run off like that!" Johnathan repremanded

" Clark how could you do something like that!"

" Im sorry she was so sad and I just chased her there and then when she told me about the ship ( by the way I cant belive you didnt tell us about) then I couldnt just go back home either I needed to stay away and think for a minute."

" Look you 2 never run off so far agian ok?" Martha said with a motherly way

" Got it!" they both said at the same time

" Good, and look just beacuse you 2 aren't like me and your mom or anyone else on this planet, dosent mean that we love you diffrently than we would a biological or other adopted child, your still my little girl and my son and you always will be ." Johnathan added in.

" we know "

" good now. who wants to muck out the stalls this week ,beacsue dont think you 2 are getting off that easy for going to california."johnathan said.

" neither fine I will choose, Kara this week since you kept running and clark you can look forward to it next week since you decied to stay in california and buy the hot dogs."

" But dad I saved Lex's life today!"

" clark , you did what? oh my gosh what happened?' kara said with intrest

" yeah he hit me with his car and I ripped open his car and pulled him out the uh saved him!"

" what do you mean you just uh saved him! Clark you saved a billionares life! did you use mouth to mouth?"

" NO"

" ha ha you did didnt you!"

"NO shutup , i dont see you saving any billionares lately"

" Clark and lex sitting in a tree! So are you going to get like a million dollars?"

" Clark is not going to get anything . He did a nice thing but he wont be accepting any favors or treats from a luthor!"

" dad I saved his li.."

" No ! "

" da..."

Martha but in

" Ok ok calm down you too. "

" ok well I got homework" kara said

" yea me 2" Hey dad clark contuied

" yeah son"

" We are really glad that you found us"

" we didnt find you to , you guys found us

and saved us ."

Clark and kara smile and superspeed race out to the loft

Martha and johnathan go outside to the porch and hear fromt he barn

" Man Kara you slow poke!"

" You did let me win didnt you?"

Clark just laughed and matha and johnathan could just see his smile now.

dont worry that not the end

next episode will probabbly be hot head and mabey i will skip ahead to fever or red. But I want to have clark play a little football and work in the torch and befriend chloe. Hot head will be faster and I will try to finsih that in 1 or 2 updates or well Caio for now!


	4. Please can I play?

Sammy you have some great ideas like I said wait until red! "Wouldn't we all like to see john Kent reacts to a micro mini and sexy top?

Thanks to everyone else with your reviews now... On with the show!

" Clark get up its 7:30 and you still haven't done your chores yet, you'll miss school!" Martha yelled up the stairway the way she always did every morning. If it wasn't Kara she was waking 20 minutes before school it was Clark.

Kara was already outside feeding the chickens and doing a part of her stall mucking.

Jonathan was outside under the truck again working.

" Clark gets..." And before Martha could finish Clark supers speed past her outside and bailed the hay and fixed the tractor at super speed. He sped back into the house and sat at the table and began to dig into a plate of pancakes.

" Done. " Clark said with a mischievous grin.

Then Kara came through the door covered in mud.

" CLARK I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Kara apparently had fell into the mud or more or less someone had pushed her when she didn't realize.

Clark just smiled at her furrowed his eyebrow

" Got to go" and super sped up the stairs.

And their stood Kara covered in mud.

" Mom isn't you going to punish him?"

" Yeah I am , im going to make him clean up all that mud you just dragged in "

" Mom, he will get it done in like a second."

" No he wont because he will do it a normal speed"

' Awesome thought Kara' She just smiled back at Martha

" So feel free to make a mess and eat some pancakes" Martha said to Kara

" I love you mom!"

" I know sweetie we cant let the men get off that easy or else they would be a total mess."

Kara smiled back and slid across the floor took a seat on the stool by the counter, as Martha brought in a plate of pancakes.

" Can't eat with dirty hands!" Kara then began making handprints all over the table and wiping but clots of mud onto the floor and table.

Clark came running downstairs in a blue t-shirt and a red jacket.

" Whats with the primary colors Clark?" Kara always teased her dory brother.

" They're my colors"

" Yeah ok and I can fly" Kara said with a laugh.

" Whoa, way not to make a mess Kara, Mom! Did you see what Kara did to your kitchen? " Clark said thinking he was winning here.

" Yeah I did and you're going to clean it up!"

" WHAT!"

" Yeah, it was funny to you im sure 10 minutes ago but it will be even funnier when you're scrubbing it off at NORMAL speed."

" Why me?'

" Clark, don't ask stupid questions you know why, you can clean it up after school, Ill be gone all day in town anyway. Now go outside and see if your dad needs some help."

" Finnnneeee" Clark said.

Clark went outside to help his dad as Kara ran upstairs and superspeed through a shower and got dressed.

" Hey dad, need any help?"

" Yeah son, do you mind?" Jonathan said as he made a lifting gesture to Clark to lift the truck up.

Clark smiled and lifted the truck up effortlessly.

" Remind me to raise your allowance"

Clark smiled like a little boy in a candy store.

" Hey dad, you know I was thinking, about joining the football team" Clark said nervously

" Clark we have had this conversation many times before" Jonathan said still under the truck.

" No, I asked and you said no AGAIN! Dad I can control myself, im not a little kid anymore" Clark said still holding the truck up effortlessly.

" What if there's and accident? Son, getting hit by you is like getting hit by a freight train, What if there a special girl you want to impress?" Jonathan said sliding out from under the truck

" That wont happen! Why won't you trust me?" Clark said putting the truck down

" I do but I don't want any mistakes or anyone to get hurt either." Jonathan said putting a comforting hand on Clark's shoulder and looking him in the eyes.

" Im playing football and you can't stop me!" He said before running off at super speed to school.

Meanwhile in the house

" So Kara are you interested in any clubs or anything?"

" Well I though about cheer leading"

" Kara I am sorry but I can't let you"

" MOM! "

" Look, Im sorry but if Clark can't play football, you can't do cheerleading"

" Mom it's different !"

" Yeah? How"

" Football requires running and bashing and stuff, cheerleading is just jumping up and down in a skirt "

" Yes, but also in cheerleading they lift up the girls and throw them, what if you get thrown up and they miss the catch and you fall? People will wonder why you don't have broken bones and fractures."

" Mom it won't happen!"

" But it could."

" You know what? Whatever im leaving"

" Have a good day "

" Yeah right like that will happen" Kara said as she ran off at super speed.

" What's with her?" Jonathan asked as he came into the door just before Kara ran out.

" Cheerleading again" Martha said with a pout

" Football again" Jonathan said with a laugh

" They must have planned this " Martha said

" Oh defiantly, but you know what they didn't plan im sure? "

" What Martha" asked aware that Jonathan was flirting?

" On this..." And he pulled her face into his and kissed her lips.

Ok I know this was a fluffy chapter but the next one Kara will meet Chloe and work at the torch, Clark will play football and some more fun!


	5. Football Practice

Ok here we go . this is going into hot head and then I think I will work in a little red or fever I havent decieded which one first. hothead should be done by sunday .

When they got to school , Clark and Kara met up with chloe and pete.

" Hey man!"

" Hey pete"

" Hey Kara " chloe replied

" well at least someone still remembers I exsist"Kara replied as clark and pete walked off

Chloe just smiled and laughed. She had always liked Kara but more than in the past she has begun to see a little mischevious side to her and chloe really had begun to like her more and more .

" Hey , your the editor of the school newspaper still right?'

" yeah , I not just the editor its should be names the The Sullivan times, I do so much work there I really need someone else to join and work with me ." Chloe replied fully knowing that Kara was hinting that she wanted to begin to work for the torch.

" Well, I dont have any extra curriculars and .."

Before Kara could finish

" I would absolutley love to spend every waking hour of the day working with someone as fun as you . lets go right now and i can give you your first assingment and show you the ropes , set you up with a computer "

" wow thanks" Kara was stunned that chloe was liking her that much.

" Clark , last time you asked your dad to play what did he say?'

" He said no,"

" yeah thats right i remember so why did you just tell the coach that you would play?'

" I dont care anymore , im going to play"

" alright man call me when your ungrounded" pete laughed and walked off to math class

" Hey clark!" Kara called as she jogged up to him

" are you really playing football?"

" yeah but dont tell dad"

" alright but incase you forgot dad is friends with like everyone in town and in a town of 500 pepole who take a lot of pride in their high school football team your pretty much dead."

" Kara , you gotta stay away from chloe she is really starting to rub off on you" Clark said as he smiled and stopped by his locker.

" I like her and by the way I am now a reporter at The Torch!" Kara said grinning and leaning up against the locker

" Wow congrats kara " clark replied with sarcasm

" whatever I gotta jet , im covering football practice later so do a good job"

" well mabey dad wont be so mad when he finds out being that youll be writing about the new star of the team"

" Look clark, I may be writing for you but you need to just be extremely careful ok? Just beacuse I write about you now dosent mean you cant go knocking guys silly .. pepole can still see with thier own eyes "

" I know I know ok? dont you have to be somewhere? "

" yeah watching you practice and your late"

Clark looked around and everyone had left the hallway already to go home he super speed out and stopped right outside of the boys locker room and walked in.

" KENT!"

' Oh shit clark thought'

" Get your ass in here!"

' Oh man I am in some deep deep shit'

" IF I EVER FIND YOU LATE AGAIN YOU ARE REALLY GOING TO PAY! NOW YOUR DOING 200 PUSHUPS AFETR PRACTICE!"

" Yes sir"

" NOW GET YOUR GIRLY ASS IN THERE I EXPECT TO SEE YOU ON THE FEILD IN 2 MINUTES OR ITS 200 MORE"

" Yes sir"

The coach walked and and clark thought ' Oh my god he is such an asshole Im only 5 minutes late

( on the feild)

' God I hope clark controls himself' Kara thought as she watched clark let guys hit him on porpus and saw the coach pick him up by the helmet and scream obseen things into his face

" There is something wrong here I dont know what But I am going to find out" kara said to herself.

and then something unexpected happened.

" Hi Kara"

' Oh shit' thought kara who knew all to well who was sitting next to her without looking

" Hi dad" she replied nervously

" So anything happen yet?" Johnathan asked

" Nope, but I started working for the torch today and I am now the head football reporter so If anything does happen I decide what gets written about it" Kara said

" Wow , sweetie thats great, Im sorry you cant do cheerleading but Ive seen you write and you really do have a talent"

" yeah I know and to tell you the truth , I really am over the pom pom phase"

Johnathan laughed

" dad can I ask you something?" kara asked still watching clark let pepole knock him over.

" Sure honey whats up?"

" Do you trust Clark ... I mean in controlling himself in all"

" of course"

" well why cant he play football then? He is not the coolest kid in the group and if he plays football with your blessing he would be so happy for once. "

" I know that but.."

" But nothing dad. If you trust him then why wont you belive in him and his judgements? Dad its not like we woke up this moring and can run faster than most trains and are bulletproof. We both have had plenty of years of practice and both know how to contol ourselfs. you need to give him a chance. Look at him , he is taking each knock like a man and getting back up. He could easily pick one of them up and punt them to the moon but he is controling his attitude and temper beacause really to clark its not about winning but being able to play with the guys for once."

Johnathan was speechless he could not believe his daughther had so much to say, he was proud to say the least.

" Kara , That was beautiful but I uh gotta go pick up some feed... the cows wont feed themselves so I will see you at home "

" alright bye dad"

" Bye".

( after practice)

"Hey kara ! was that dad i saw sitting next to you?" Clark said as he jogged right up to kara

" yeah belive it or not he acually heard already from pete's dad and came to see you practice"

" No kara he came to see that I didnt hurt anyone" Clark said

" well yeah but I had a long talk with him and really convinced him that you can be careful."

" are serious ? no way! Dad?"

" yeah he made a lame excuse to go and was all happy after I talked to him about you controlling yourself."

" I dont know what to say.. how can I make it up to you?"

" you can give me your pie slice tonight after dinner"

" deal "

" wanna race home?'

" hell yea!"

And they took off running home with smiles on their faces.


	6. A reporter gone to far

Meanwhile at Smallville high

Princiapal Kwan comes into speak with the coach about how every student but clark got the exact same grade on all of their exams. He looked around and found the coach sitting in his sauna.( that used heat and water from the meteor rocks) he knocked on the door and the coach replied

" what do you want"

" Why did you supply the students with the awnsers to their exams?" Kwan said

" what are you talking about?"

" Im talking about how the whole football team except clark kent got all of the exact same awnsers "

" What are you implying kwan?" coach asked as his anger began to rise

" I know you gave those kids the awnsers and im going to report you to the county tomorow morning"

" I didnt do shit!"

" Tomorow morning" Kwan said as he left

" Dammit!" the coach yelled as kwan began to leave. ill show him

as kwan was moving towrd his car as his anger rised he thought about blowing up kwans car he wanted to do it so bad . and then just as kwan got into his car BOOOM ! The car blew up.

" What the !" The coach said

I can control start fires he thought with my min he thought again.

Chloe was just leaving after working at the torch late again , as she went out to her car she saw kwans car on fire !

" OH MY GOD!" Chloe immediatly called 911 and then she called kara

" Hello , Mrs.kent? Can I speak with kara please its urgent! Oh yea im fine I just need to speak with kara, Yeah I can hold. Kara? Hi you will never guess what just happened! Can you get over here to the school i think I got your first real story! well can you get over here? see if clark will drive you. Ill tell you when you get here! ok see you in 10 bye!" Chloe hung up as she waited for the fire department to come.

Kara and Clark pulled up and found chloe they still had no idea what was going on.

" So chloe what was so important and urgent to call me at 9:00 at night?"

" principal kwan is dead!"

"WHAT " Kara and clark exclaimed at the same time.

" yeah his car was blown up and they are sending the ashes to get tested for his dna but hes burnt to a crisp literally there is nothing even left"Chloe said.

" Talk about likeing your meat extra crispy" Kara said as she used the camera chloe had supplied her with for the torch. to take pictures of the huge pile of ash that was kwans car and kwan himself

" Clark , come with me? Im going to go talk to the coach myself ." Kara said with confidence

" KARA! No dont"

" why not clark?"

" Beacause he gets really dangerous when hes angry"

" Clark,... I will be fine" Kara said as she gave him a look like ' Chill out man Im invulnerable remember'

" Kara please just be careful" Clark said as he gave her a look like ' I know he cant hurt you but dont let anyone see that'

" I will." kara said as she walked away and was heading twords the school to go to his office where he was hiding

" Wow clark your sister is a really a better reporter than i thought" Chloe said amazed that she was going throgh so much for story

" Yeah shes something alright:" he said as he looked up to the school to see if everything was going ok .

( In the coaches office)

" Coach?" kara called out as she started into his office

" COACH?" she yelled a second time

suddenly he grabbed her and put his hand around her mouth

" I know you and that nosy girl chloe know about the tests and me and your going to be really sorry you ivestigated it!" The coach said as he held her .

" Ill put you somewhere where no one will find you "

And then he threw her into his sauana

" There stay here" He said as he closed the door and locked it

She dropped to the ground and curled up in pain. she felt like he blood was boiling and every muscel in her body cramped up at one and shot out shiver and slivers of pain through the muscel.

she looked around to find and there it was. a basket full of meteor rocks.

She sat and rocked and pulled her arms into her chest to keep her body stable but she was slowly drifting away feeling every pain along the way.

the coach proceded out side only to be immediatly arrested after clark had told the cops about the test and how he thought the coach had blown up the car.

" Chloe you didnt see kara come back did you?" Clark asked

" No , Im beggining to worry" chloe said

" Chloe stay here I am going to go find her" clark said with worry

" eyy eyy captin! Im going to interveiw some fire department pepole for the article" chloe replied with a salute.

Clark walked inside the coachs office and yelled " Kara ? You in here?"

" Clark " Kara replied with a faint whisper " Clark Im in the sauna" she said barely heard

Clark walked around the office and looked in a closet he kept calling her name

Kara relized that she was going to die if she didnt get his attention to the sauna. she used all of the little strentgh she had left and threw a rock at the window and it missed and knocked off of a door .

Clark turned around . he thought he heard something from the sauna . he turned and looked throught the tiny winow and saw her, his frail little sister curled up in pain looking dead and passed out.

" KARA!" he yelled.

She moved to show she was still alive but barely

he used his super strentgth and broke the lock on the door and pulled it open .

" KARA" He yelled as he reached in to pull her out he slipped and dropped to his knees , and began to feel the meteor rocks. But he couldnt lose a fight , not like this so he quickly grabbed karas shirt and pulled her closer to him .

He held her in his arms for a minute while he took a second to reagin some strength .

" clark" she barely whispered

" kara" he called back squeezing her as hard as he could to get her to come back to consiousness. it would not hurt her beacause she to was invulnerable

" clark get us out of here" kara uttered

" m trying" he said as he crawled with all of his strentgth and power and pulled her along . he pulled her out of the sauna and pushed her with his superstrentgh as it came back to the other side of the room to get her away.

she slid across the room like a puck on an air hockey table. she crashed into the cement wall crumbeling it to peices.

he got up and supersped over to her

" Kara , kara are you up are you ok ? Kara can you hear me?" he said with more than worry in his voice

" Clark Oh clark thank you thank you I almost died! and you kept pushing through!" She said as she began to cry.

" Shhhh Shhh its ok kara your safe now its ok!" he said holding her in his big arms comforting her

" Clark I shouldve listened to you ! I shouldnt of came here!" kara said still crying hysterically

" Its ok you didnt know its ok calm down shhh shhh" he said looking into his sisters eyes

" but what if you hadn't come to help me I wouldve died and I couldve killed you too , in there!" she said feeling guilty

" But kara I wouldve died for you anyway! its ok your safe alright?"

" yeah I love you so much clark!"

" I love you too! Come on lets go home" he said

" alright but lets not tell mom and dad they will get worried and scared and give us a lecture " she said laughing now.

" deal" clark said as he reached his hand out to pull her up

Clark put his arm aound kara as they walked out to the truck they passed the coach in the police car.

The coach just looked at kara with a face that said ' how the hell did she get out of there?'

kara smirked back and climed into the truck with clark to go home.


	7. A Fever for the faint

The next day

While John was in the kitchen fixing the sink with Clark Martha was down in the storm cellar with kara, trying to find an old box with a peral necklace that johnathans mother had given martha.

" Mom where could it be?" Kara said asking the obvious question.

' I'm not sure. oh I wish I remembered it would look so darling on you." she said as she contiued to rummange along the shelves.

" Mom what about this?" kara asked while holding up an old wooden box with the initals M.C. on it

" Oh I think you found it kara." martha said

"Oh there are beautiful!" Kara yelled as ahe opened the box.

" Kara, your grandmother gave those to me the day I married your father. and that box. your grandfather gave to me when I turned 13 he told me that since I was growing up it was time for me to have a jewlery box, but I got so mad at him after we adopted clark I had stopped talking to him and I threw this box down here so I wouldnt think about him. I want you to guard these with your life . you promise me?"

" I promise mom " Kara said.

" Good I love you"

" Love you too mom" they shared a hug.

then the necklace broke off and fell into the dirt.

" OH NO!" Kara yelled as she bent down into the dirt to pick them up.

" Sweetie its alright" martha said as they both bend down and rustled up the dirt to grab the pearls they both sneezed.

" Bless you mom "

" thanks you too. come on kara lets go see if the men have made a huge mess yet."

" alright" Kara said with a laugh.

They both went inside to find clark leaned up against the counter and Johnathan under the sink.

" Dad you know I could help you " Clark said feeling useless.

" I think I can manage " johnathan said stuggling with all of his strength to tighten the bolt .

" wow looks like you guys have been working hard and deserve a cold glass of lemonade" martha said with a smile.

" thanks" clark and johnathan replied at the same time.

Martha smiled back and replied " Kara how about you?"

" Count me in mom "

" great " martha said as she smiled savoring the saturday together.

As she reached for the lemondade pitcher out of the fridge she dropped the picture and began feeling whoozy . she felt like the world was spinning she beagan to drop to her knees almost falling on the broken glass pitcher kara supersped in and saved her.

" MOM!" Clark called as she supersped at the same time to catch her.

" MOM?" Kara asked in panic!

" Martha , Martha?" Johnathan kept asking.

" Dad call an ambulence" Clark said but johnathan was already there.

When the ambulence arrived the loaded martha in and clark and kara supersped to the hospital while johnathan rode along in the ambulence

At the hospital

johnathan came out of the hospital room and into the waiting room to find clark and kara.

" Dad...? Dad is she alright?" Clark asked with fear and panic in his eyes

Johnathan looked at clark and saw the fear and at kara and could tell she had been crying.

He hesitated to awnser but he came out to say " your mother has slipped into a coma and they dont know how long she will be in one for ."

" Oh my gosh " Kara said while covering her mouth her hand ran across the pearls.

" Kara, those are my mothers pearls aren't they?" Johnathan asked

" yeah me and mom where down in the storm cellar looking for them" kara replied.

" Mabey something in the storm cellar is making her sick" Clark said always afraid he would hurt her or his dad.

" No It cant be" Johnathan said

" Mabey we should ACHOO! check it out " kara said with a sneeze.

" God bless you " johnanthan said

" Thanks thats the second time today" kara said

" you dont sneeze ": Clark said while looking at kara like she had antenne growing out of her head.

" I sneeze " Kara said denying something was wrong with her.

" No you dont " johnathan said

" Look im fine, we are here for mom aren't we?" kara said with a rebutle

" Ok but if anything happens you tell me ok? " Johnathan said

" uh hu"

" Good" johnathan replied " Uh kara here's $2.00 why dont you go get some sodas for you and clark"

" alright whatever" she said with a cough

" Kara?"

" Im fine dad geeze" Kara said as she walked off to find a soda machine.

" Clark can i have a word with you?" Johnathan asked

" Yeah .. sure" Clark said unsure of what he was going to say.

" Ok over here " he said moving over to the other side of the hallway.

" Now I want you and Kara to go home and get some rest "

" I cant and and I dont think kara will want to either" he said

" Clark please, its obvious your sister is sick and she has never been sick a day in her life , shes going to deny it of course but I need you to take her home in case something happens , we cant have anything happen with a million doctors around wanting to help ok?"

" Yeah I guess your right" Clark said while turning to watch Kara by the soda machine.

" Good, now if anything happends please call me"

" Ok got it dad I will see you later" Clark replied.

" hey clark where you goin'?" kara asked as she saw him leave.

" with me come on were going home"

" No we are not" Kara yelled back

Clark pulled her aside

" Kara , stop being a baby and denying things, you are sick probabbly from whatever got mom sick down in the storm cellar by the ' you know what' so you are going home in case you pass out, beacause if you pass out here in front of million doctors who knows what will happen so grow up and come with me beacause we are going to run home then you are going to sit and watch tv for a very long time." Clark yelled back

" Geeze clark what is with you 2 ? I am FINE!"

" Kara just come home"

" whatever clark" she said as she supersped out before even looking for anyone to see.

As Kara was speeding home on route 34 she began to also feel sick and whoozy, he vision blurred and she stopped on the side of the road and held her head as she dropped to the ground.

nice cliffy hu? and to sammy I like your suggestions but please login and review so I can email you back !

heres a preview as to what is coming up in the next few storylines. Obviously if you havent figures it out yet this storyine right now is based on fever.

Pete learns the secret, Red , I have a few stories in mind off the top of my own head too.


	8. I will fly back to you

Clark zoomed down the highway hoping to catch up with kara when he saw what he had feared most

" Kara!" He yelled as he put on the brakes

" kara?" He said tapping her face

He squeezed her arm with all his stregnth ( knowing it wouldnt hurt her but bring her to conciousness ) But there was no luck.

" Oh kara" He said before picking her up and speeding back to the farm.

When he got home he placed her on the couch and decided not to call his dad right away hoping it was just a matter of time before she woke up. He decided he would see for himself what made martha and kara sick.

He went out to the Storm cellar and looked around everything seemed the same then he looked at the ship and yelled " WHAT DID YOU DO!" He was so full of anger now he kicked the spaceship hoping to make a dent but like him it was invulnerable. The ship instead slid to the other side of the cellar and made a puff of dirt as it moved. As clark turned to walk away he sneezed.

" I HATE YOU! " He yelled as he went to walk out of the cellar and tripped along the stairs.

He contiued inside the house and picked up the phone deciding to check in on his mom.

" Dad? hi its clark, no everything is fine..uh kara? yeah shes outside doing chores,im fine hows mom? still no change hu? ok I will talk to you later" He hung up and went to sit along kara .

He just stared at he sister who looked so weak and lifeless he had never seen her this way before. He watched he when his head started feeling light and airy he stood up and could barley keep his balance , the room was spinning and then he passed out , he fell to the floor and cracked 3 floorboards on impact.

Meanwhile at the hospital

" Martha , come on your strong" Johnathan said before almost breaking down into tears . he sat at the bedside and held her hand.

" Mr.kent? Visiting hours are over you will have to comeback tomorow at 7 im sorry." The nurse reported.

" Alright give me a minute"

" ok" she replied

" Martha , im going home now I ..I dont know if you can hear me but I love you, I love you more than I have ever loved any woman before, you know when I met you I knew you were the note taker of the class but I couldn't resist your eyes to tell you no, I will be back tomorow so please hold on till then and wait for me"

He said before releasing his hand from martha's and walking out the door, he walked out the door and turned to watch her slumber .

When Johnathan came home he walked into the house to see something he never thought he would nor would ever want to see in his life, his two superstrong alien children passed out on the floor.

" CLARK! KARA! " He yelled as he ran so fast to them he could of swore he was running in superspeed.

" Clark .. clark wake up " He tapped clark and checked for a pulse while prying his son out of the floorboards.

" DAMMIT!" He said to himself as he went over to kara who clark had obviously put on the couch the way she was sitting on it, " Clark, how could you lie to me?" he said looking at clark and then kara.

he didnt know what to do so he went upstairs and pulled out 2 blankets and 2 pillows from the hallway closet and went back downstairs, he put one blanket on clark and a pillow under his head and tried to lift him onto the couch but clark was 200 lbs and way to heavy so johnathan made a small bed ont he floor for him and then took the blanket and pillow for himself and fell asleep alongside clark and kara hoping to be there right next to them hoping for them to wake up on their own.

The next morning johnathan woke up to the doorbell he looked around and clark nor kara had moved so he got up and went to the door, " Oh hi chloe"

" Hi mr.kent, im so sorry about everything, "

" well thank you"

" Here I brought these for martha but the hospital wouldnt let me go see her so I was wondering if you wouldnt mind giving them to her for me?" Chloe asked

" Well that is very sweet of you I will and when she wakes up I will tell her they were from you."

" Thanks,"

" no probelm" Johnathan said as he began to close the door chloe piped in

" MR KENT!"

" Oh Im sorry chloe was there something else?"

" yeah do you mind if I sit with clark and Kara for a few minutes?"

" No not at all" Johnathan lied, the last thing he wanted was chloe bothering him at the momment but he lied and decided to let her in and watch from afar to make sure nothing happened.

" thank you"

" no problem"

Chloe walked in and noticed the broken floorboards.

" Woah! who went all paul bunyan on the floorboards?" Chloe asked while staring

" Uh im not sure i think clark may have dropped something heavy im not sure.. if youll excuse me chloe I have some things to take care of " He replied nervously beacuse clark was laying right next to the broken mess.

" Werid... no not at all. thanks again"

" No problem" he lied again.

Chloe proceeded into the living room and looked at kara and said " what am I going to do without my new sidekick?" she said and laughed and then looked at clark " Clark there is something I have been wanting to tell you, and I figured now would be a good time as any since im not really saying ti to your face. soo here goes! I want to let you in on a secret. I'm not who you think I am. In fact, my disguise is so thin, I'm surprised you haven't seen right through me. I'm the girl of your dreams masquerading as your best friend. Sometimes I want to rip off this facade but then you begin your lana lusting and I get scared.So I decided that it's better to live with a lie than expose my true feelings."

Chloe starts to tear up and wipes a single tear from her eye,and contuies

"My dad told me there are two types of girls. The ones you grow out of and the ones you grow into. I really hope I'm the latter. I may not be the one you love today, but I'll let you go for now, hoping one day you'll fly back to me because I think you're worth the wait."

Chloe leans in and kisses his soft lifeless lips

Clark begins to stir and then hes eyes flutter open " Chloe?" He says as he begins to sit himself up.

Chloe still in tears looks into his eyes and smiles " OH CLARK!"

Mr kent comes running into the room

" CLARK YOUR UP!"

" Chloe I... you? you have feelings for me?" Clark muttered as he looked into her eyes.

" yeah I do... oh clark your ok I thought that was going to be the last time I saw you." she said hugging him now.

" Chlo, I grew into you along time ago but I thought you didnt like me like that!"

" Clark your awake!" Johnathan said still trying to get clark to realize he was standing there.

" Dad! Dad hows mom and Kar.. " he didnt finish he saw kara still passed out

" Your mom is still asleep but we can go see her soon "

" and chloe if you dont mind id like to go see her so .." johnathan said dropping a hint saying can you leave now?

" Chlo I will call you later i still feel kinda woozy"

" Alright and clark?" Chloe said as she turned to leave

" yeah?"

" I always had feelings for you since that day in 8th grade when we met." she said as she flashed chloe smile.

Clark grinned back

" Clark you said you still feel weak you better rest , your not going anywhere"

" DAD!"

" NO son stay here Im not going to have you pass out anywhere"

" Fine "

" ok I will be back in a few hours take care of Kara ?"

" Of course"

" Ok bye"

" Bye"

Nice long update for you pepole and as I wrote this I got alot of ideas so please stay tuned as always.


	9. A time for healing

At the hospital

"Dr. Is there any change in my wife?'

" No , im sorry mr.kent she is still in a coma and ...and... I dont think she is going to make it through the night."

Johnthan stood there speechless .

" I dont .. I dont know what to do mr.kent im so sorry"

Johnthan gave him s stare that said he was already hurt , a face that said how am I going to be able to move on.

Johnthan walked out of the hospital and went to go back home he may have had one last hope.

At the farm

" Clar...clark?" Kara muttered as her eyes blinked open

" KARA! YOUR AWAKE!" Clark yelled as he supersped to her side and embraced her face

"Yea , I guess so.. hows mom?"

" Not good" clark said about to cry himself

" And you?" She asked being able to see the hurt in his eyes

" I...I feel like I am falling apart"

"Oh Clark" she said as he jumped up and reached in for a big hug

" CLARK! CLLLAAARRRKK?" Johnathan yelled as he walked up the porch steps he walked into the house and almost fell apart himself

" KARA!" he said as he began running twords her and clark who were still in the hug .

" Dad!" Kara yelled back as she began to run to johnathan and tripped in a weak sort of way

Clark stood there wobolying like he was going to pass out again

" Dad hows mom?" Clark spoke as he tried to reganin his balance

" Clark, your mother is in a coma and the doctor does not think that she is going to make it through the night" He said trying to keep strong.

" NO!" kara said as she began to cry

" Kara , get in the truck, Clark come with me."

" What?why?" Kara snapped back

" Just do it I have 1 final plan to help your mother "

" What do you need me for?"Clark said seeming as if he was stumbling and out of breath

" I need you to go get your ship and put it in the back of the truck, so we can take it to the hospital and you and kara can put the key in and hopefully it will do something to heal you 2." He said

" WHAT!" Kara said as she looked at her dad as if he sugessted that they show off there powers in the 6 o'clock news.

" And Im hoping it will do something for your mother, thats why we are going to do it in the hospital parking lot." He said with confidence

" Dad, it crazy!" Clark rebutted

" What other options do we have clark?" He said ready to curl up and cry

Clark and Kara exchanged glances and then together said " OK!"

Kara went and used the strength she had left to stumble over to the truck while clark had so much energy drained he needed johnthans help carrying the ship from the storm cellar , they carried it to the trucks back and pushed it in . the covered it with a blue tarp and headed to the hospital.

The hospital parking lot.

They pulled into the parking lot and parked. Johnathan jumped out and expected clark and kara to follow when he turned and look into their faces. He didnt see his children his strong son and daugther , Kara had lost he face that was usally filled with such light and happiness and Clarks face didnt look like the same it looked still and dead. he too had lost his light and soul.

He reached in and grabbed clarks hand clark used the last of his energy to fall out of the truck onto the concrete. instead of breaking it to pecies like he usually would have his head began to bleed.

" CLARK!" johnthan called out as he lifted his 200 pound son up and placed his hand to the side of the truck to hoist himself up

" CLARK! Hold on the the truck Ive got to help your sister out!" he said as he helped clark position his weight to rest aside the truck.

Johnthan then went to the other said to get Kara.

" Kara ?...kara?' He asked checking for consiousness

" Dad, " She uttered with a whisper

" Dad I losing it I dont know how much longer I can hold on..." she whispered

" Kara please your stronger than this please hold on" Johnathan said as he pulled karas light body out of the truck and carried her over his shoulder to the back of the truck, he pulled down the hatch on the back and laid her on there. He kissed her ont he cheek and went over to clark still barely hanging on.

He placed the key into clarks hand and pulled the blue tarp off of the ship. he pulled clarks other arm over his shoulder and placed clarks hand with the key in it over the she octagon shaped indent in the ship. the key began levatating over the ship and the key fell into the ship , the ship lit up and then began to float up . the heart of the ship opened up and suddenly a white light began to shine out it shined so large it seemed so end throgh all the way through the hospital.the light shone over clark and he suddenly fell to the ground , it shone past kara and she bounced forward and gasped for air , it sent through the hospital ,

" CODE BLUE COD BLUE IN ROOM 225!" Came over the hospital loud speaker

Martha sudenly woke up , spazzed a bounce up and gasped for air much in the same way that kara had.

the nurse ran to begin oxygen and martha now awake and concious pushed the oxygen mask away and signaled she was okay.

Clark woke up and picked himself up off the ground to see Kara and Johnthan standing over him staring as if they were waiting for him to wake up.

" OH CLARK YOUR OKAY! " Kara yelled

" Hey you too! " he said smiling then hugged her again

" I almost lost you too there " Johnathan said smiling

" MOM! " Kara said then began to run at normal speed into the hospital

" Clark I have got to go see your mother , do you think now that your okay you could run the ship home? It will only take you no more than 30 seconds"

" Yeah "

" Thanks I hate to ask but kara already left and we cant just leave it here .. and..."

" Dad its fine!"

" Thanks"

No problem" Clark said as she took the ship into his arms and took off.

Clark returned back in less than 30 seconds 22 to be exact and went up to the hospital room to find Kara and Johnathan there .

He stood there is dibelif that his mom was okay again and gave her a genuine clark grin.

" MOM! Your okay!" He said as he went in to join in on the hug . everything was going to be okay agin . he let a tear run down his cheek and smiled .


	10. A STRONG Bond between siblings

The next morning

Buzz Buzz Buzz Kara Alarm clock went, she woke up hit the snooze button and crushed the clock to peices.

" What the ?" she said to herself then just shrugged it off and went to go open the door, it was a little stuck as usual and as she went to pull the door handle the metal crushed to peices.

" What is going on?" She said to herelf, she began banging on the door for someone to come and help her out when she hit it so hard her hand went right through the wood.

" Oh no!" She said to herself she finally realized what happened, she had super strength like clark now.

She pushed her arm the rest of the way from the door and reached over to the doorhandle to get it open , she opened the door and supersped over to clarks door.

" CLARK! CLARK WAKE UP ITS IMPORTANT! " She said as she was careful how hard she banged on his door ,

" CLARK! CLARRRRKKKK!" She yelled when he open his door finally she was still banging on the door and punched him in the face, she punched clark so hard he went flying across his room .

" KARA! WHAT THE HELL?" He yelled back while picking himself up.

" Clark you will never belive me if I tell you!" She said with excitement

" What , and What was with the punch?"

" Sorry I didnt mean to punch you , im getting to that part," she said with a giggle

" Well whats up?" he said while walking over to his dresser to find a shirt to put on.

" Clark I think I have super strength" She said smiling wide

" What? since when and how do you know?"He said disbeliveing

" Come here I will show you" She said grabbing his arm and dragging him to her room.

" Kara this is sill...y." Clark said not finishing his sentance after seeing the hole punched through her door.

" Told you!" She said

" Kara ,this is so cool , have you figured out how to control it yet?" he asked now a little giddy.

" Nope and thats why I came straight to you, I figured we could have a sappy sibling family moment and you could show me." She said standing there with her arms on her hips staring at the door.

" Definatly and since its saturday I can help you with your chores and show you everything ." He said delighted now,

" Thanks" She said

" Kara , you say it like your asking a favor " he said smiling back." So have you told mom or dad yet?" He asked looking at his watch seeing his parents for once let them sleep in , it was 10:00 a.m

" No, I havent had a chance , I thought it might be funny to surprise them after you teach me how to control it." she said with a mischevious grin.

" Good Idea!" He said with a mischevious grin back

" You know I also broke the alarm clock " she said laughing

" Kara you have no idea how many times I have done that" he said beginging to her twords the bathroom." I will help you after breakfast okay? heres a tip , touch everything as if you were holding a touching a baby. that way you wont break anything untill I can help you control it. " He said

" Okay thanks ,Iwill have mom make you a plate ," she called back

" thanks " he said shutting the bathroom door.

In the kitchen

Kara came down the stairs and was greeted by martha in the kitchen.

" Morning kara" she said

" Good morning it is " Kara said grining back

Martha reached in for a hug and kara backed away with a strange look on her face, not wanting to touch martha beacuse she didnt want to crush martha to peices.

" Kara are you alright?" She asked feeling something was wrong after kara backed away like that.

" Yeah Im great acually thanks for letting me sleep in " she replied trying to change the subject

" Well your father diagreed of course but I covinced him just this once so dont get used to it" she said

" I wont, Any pancakes left? I should eat now before clark gets down here or there will be none left " Kara said with a joke

" Here" Martha said placing two plates on the table one with 5 pancakes stacked on one another for clark and 1 with 2 stacked on one another for Kara.

" I take it he is up already then ?" Martha said

" Yep"

" Well I am going to go to the hardware store with your father so I will be back in a few hours alright?" She said still feeling that something was wrong with Kara.

" Okay Cya " She said

" bye" Martha said as she grabbed her purse and ran out the door just as clark came down the stairs.

" Did mom just leave?" He asked noticing the plate with 5 pancakes on the table

" Yeah she and dad are going to the hardware store so we will have privacy to practice"

" awsome" he said as he smiled and ate the pancakes at superspeed

" Clark that is so werid when you do that! you cant even taste them! " Kara said resting her hand on her chin

" Not really besides Im hungry and I need to have the time to help you still. " he said back

" alright whatever" she said

" Okay now lets go outside so we dont break anything. " Clark said getting up and holding the door for her

Outside the barn 

Clark came out from the barn with a crobar .

" Here bend this" he said

She bent it effortlessly

" Okay good" Clark said as he bent it back to a straight shape

" Now try and bend it over without bending it, Do you get it?"

" Yeah I think" she said as she tried but bended it in half again

Clark flattened it out again and said " Remember what I said treat like your holding a baby then try and bend it."

She tried again repeating in her head " a baby , a baby , baby" and this time she didnt bend the bar

" GREAT!" Clark exclaimed as she went to hug him. " Okay now Strength class 1.02 Lifting heavy objects " he said with a laugh as he went over to the tractor and Kara sat in the seat

" Watch" and he effortlessly lifted the tractor over his head with kara sitting on it ," okay I lift from the knees and pull upward" now you get downhere and hold this he said .

" You serious?" Kara replied " you want me to jump down there and take the tractor from you while your still holding it up?

" Yep"

" Okay" She siad she jumped down the and clark lowered it to her height here he said waving it in the air to her

She nrevously took it and held it and it felt like nothing

" CLARK! IM DOING IT !" She yelled with excitement " Clark?" She said looking aroud for him

" OVER HERE!" he said from the seat of the tractor

" Woah Im holding you up too?" she said

" yep, now I want you to try and lower the tractor to your knees then pick it back up" he said " I want to you to bench press it in a way" he said

And kara did just that she put the tractor down and supersped over to clark

" Thank you, Thank you,.Thank you for helping me" she said squeezing clark

" No problem now... what are we going to do to surprise mom and dad? clark asked. with a laugh.


	11. Dumbfoundedness is funny

this upate may be fairly short but thats only cause its a chapters end next I think I will be doing red. so watch for that today or tomorow.

Johnanathan and martha pulled into the dirt driveway to see clark and Kara sitting around the tractor.

"Hey Clark , help me inload the feed will you then I am going to need you to pick up the tractor for me so I can get under there, shes been giving me problems all week." He said climbing out of the truck

" Suuurrree Dad " Clark said givning kara a wink as he headed over to the truck.

" What 's up with you two?" Martha asked catching on that they were up to something.

" Oh nothing" Kara said sarcasticly

" Ok now I know theres something" johnathan said with a laugh

" No really everythings fine" Clark said picking up four feed bags in each hand

" Allriiighht then"martha said with a suspoicous tone " Im going to be in the kicthen making some cookies so if anyone need anything .." she said looking at kara and clark with a somethings up and I know it look.

" ok " Clark said as he headed over to the tractor and picked it up over his head while kara was still sitting in the seat waiting for clarks signal to move.

" So What did you two do today?" Johnathan asked while looseing a bolt on the tractor

" Nothing really of any intrest " Clark replied with a smile

" Uh hu Im sure " Johnathan said with a laugh " Just tell me whats broken and I wont punish you to bad " he joked

The clark mouthed to kara ' now' and kara jumped down from the tractor seat at superspeed and took hold of the tractor while clark supersped and sat on the seat so fast johnathan didnt even see anything happen.

" No really nothing new is happening " Kara said with a laugh waiting to see how long before her dad noticed she was now holding the tractor up.

" Alright I cant take it anymore what happ..." Johnathan didnt even finish his sentance when he turned around to fnd Kara standing there holding up the tractor and walked out from under it to see clark sitting on the seat with his arms crossing laughing hysterically.

" I told you nothing REALLY happened today" kara said now laughing still standing there holding the tractor up.

" Kara! since when did you have superstrength?" Johnathan said dumbfounded

" Since I woke up this morning I broke my alarm clock , then my door so I went straight to clark and we had

ton of fun this morning practicing" Kara said smiling

" Clark helped youcontrol it?"

" Yeah of course "Kara said putting the tractor down

" Well im happy for you " he said kissing her ont he cheek " as you knwo this ablity comes with even more responibility than your speed you need to be careful when you hug or shake hands now , when you touch things or squeeze something you need to take everymove with cauition , I told clark the same thing when I taught him to control it so I needed to tell you too." Johnatha said resting a hand on her shoulder and looking her into the eyes.

" I know "

" Good now who said I was finished? Lift it back up !"He said smiling

" No problem " Kara said with a laugh and a silly tone

Johnthan stepped under the tractor again and begain working a loose bolt agian and called " MARTHA COME OUT HERE I NEED SOME HELP" Then he looked a Kara and Clark and Laughed .

" What is it Johnatha..." Martha didnt finish her sentance either when she saw kara holding the tractor up like that.

" KARA!" Martha said stunned the looked at clark and johnathan now both laughing hysterically

" Since when ? " martha asked now the one dumbfounded while everyone laughed

" This morning and clark helped me control it" kara said proudly

" Well im glad , and thank you clark for being so nice and taking time out of you very busy social scheduale to help her." Martha said laughing

" Clark has a social scehdueal? and its busy?" kara said laughing knowing her brother was such a dork and had like 2 friends.

" HEY!" Clark said feeling sad now " I was supossed to go to the lake today with pete and chloe but I told them I had chores so I could stay here and help you so ha yes I do have a social sceduale"

" Well thank you anyway " Kara said.

" This calls for a celebration" Martha said " Im going to bake cherry pies Karas favorite" She said smiling and ran into the house.

" Hmm kara you should have gotten superstrength along time ago " Johnathan"joking I havent seen her glow like that and so happy in a long time. "

' well mabey its beacuse of last night ...' Johnathan thought to himself thankful that his kids could not reads minds, not yet at least anyway he thought again.

" Well since kara gets the be new honorary tractor lifter im going inside to help mom" clark said jokingly

" Dont worry clark I leave the feed unloading to you still " Kara said with a smirk back

" Ha ha Very funny , your such a comediean you should move to new york and be on tv or something." Clark yelled back and then supersped into the house before kara could come up with anything better.


	12. Sometimes we all get a little crazy

The next morning at smallville high

Clark and Kara are standing in line to get thier class rings . Lana walks down the hall with a guy named Josh ( the new kid) Josh is kinda a rebel , he wears big boots and a leather jacket he had spiked bracelets and a mean look about him.

" Wow Clark who is that guy and what kind of planet is he from ?" Chloe said with a look of discust in her face looking at him.

" What the hell do pepole do here lana?" Josh asked

" Well theres the Talon but im kinda bias about it since I own it" Lana said getting a little uncomfortable

" WOAH! Whos the hot blonde chick standing next to farmer joe?" Josh asked with his eyes fixaded on kara.

" Uh, that would be Kara Kent and Farmer joe would be her brother Clark" Lana said uneasy what to say.

Josh just walked over to Kara and left Lana standing there

" Hi " he said to Kara

" Hello?" Kara said back "I... dont think we've met?" Kara said , She looked at Josh with a look that said ' wow there arent many boys like you around here and I think I like you.

" And I dont think we will again " Clark said stepping in front of Kara. Clark read Kara's face clearly she was budding a crush on smallvilles newest greaser.

" CLARK!" Kara yelled and then pushed him out of her way " Can you excuse me for a minute josh?" Kara said looking Clark firmly in the eye/

" What is wrong with you? he was just saying hello" She angerly whispered

" Kara , you know he is trouble and I saw that look on your face so you can forget about him even being avalible to you" Clark said back

" Clark , Its not like that "

" Kara your lying"

" Clark im just being nice. Us of all pepole should be understanding of pepole who are a little diffrent so please just be nice and keep your mouth shut of what you think about him , ok?"

" No Kara this is diffrent kind of diffrent and you know that"

" Clark I am not going to fight with you about this in school so just shut it!" Kara said before walking back to join Chloe , Josh , Lana and now Whitney.

" Im sorry Josh"

" No, its ok im used to being talked about whether good or bad, most the time its bad but hey pepole think what they want to think so whatever" he said looking into karas green eyes.

" Yeah I guess so , " Kara said not even listening to him. She liked this boy and was just lot in his big brown eyes.

Clark was in line with Chloe , lana and whitney getting his school ring,. He knew $450.00 would make his dad want to cut his head off with a kryptonite powersaw but he didnt care , it was another chance for him to be like everyone else.

" So you going to buy a ring josh?" Kara asked now totally flirting

" No I dont plan on staying in Cow-Ville forever so no"

" Oh thats too bad , I want you to stay" She said

Clark payed for his ring and put it on, he felt a surge of energy run up his veins , he felt free like he could do anything without caring if someone saw or not. He felt like speaking his mind and dealing with the consequences later.

" HEY JOSH!" Clark yelled as he turned around and began to walk twords him

" CLARK! I told you enough already" Kara yelled back

" You wanna get with my sister? You are going to have to get through me first" Clark said to josh

" Dude Im not going to fight you here , walk away while you still have some dignaty" he said back

" Miss? that will be 450.00" The lady said while kara quickly payed and put the ring on while going over to clark and josh , then she felt it took the energy the looser inhibitions.

Kara stepped infront of clarks face and slapped him across the face ." Clark you are the last peron I want to talk to right now, get out of here" She said to him

He looked her in the eye and walked out of school

" Woah man Kara , your brothers got issues" Josh said

" yeah I'll say, lets get out here , what do you drive?"

" Only a Red vintage Corvette " he said smiling

" Perfect " she said leaving the school holding his hand.

" What the hell?" Chloe said

" Wha...What just happened?" Lana said

" Clark was just being the man he always has been , Jelous of other releationships" Whitnet snickered back.

" yeah well im getting to the bottom of it " Chloe said fully knowing her 100 watt reporter light bulb in her head just flicked on.


	13. Somethin's Cookin in the bedroom

At the Farm

" JOHANATHAN!" Martha called from the bathroom

" JOHNATHAN COME QUICK" Martha said standing in the bathroom

" MARTHA WHAT IS IT !" Johnatha called back as he ran up the stairs in a hurry

" Johnathan" Martha giggled and jumped and hugged johnathan

" Martha, whats wrong?" Johnathan said back a bit perlexed

" Johnathan everything is perfect , absoultly perfect!" Martha said

" Martha, you called me like you were hurt! What is it!" He said getting a bit angry now

" Johnathan I have a bun in the oven" Martha said smiling

" I dont remember you cooking anything?" Johnathan said not sure of what she meant.

" Well I wasnt today but last night we cooked some buns together ..." Martha said smiling and twirling her hair.

" I dont remeber baking martha im sorry" he said now worrying that she was crazy or something else.

" Johnathan, Im saying we are having a baby, gosh!" She said now annoyed

" MARTHA HOW! WHAT!" He said very very confused now!

" I dont know the only thing I can think of is how the ship seemed to heal me." She said " And really I dont care if it was the ship or not, I am having a baby , we are having a baby and thats all that matters!" Martha said

" Martha, I am excited too but we dont even know if this baby is human, It could be from Clark and Kara's planet for all we really know, It could kill you!" He said with worry.

" I know that but I dont care, we have raised clark and kara pretty well so far so I really could care less if this baby is human or alien. They are all my children and I will always be their mother. I know it could kill me but I probably could not kill it either. If the ship healed me do you really think it would let me die either ?"

" I just dont want to lose you or a baby, I love you both too much" Johanthan said now holding her in a hug and resting his hand on her stomach.

" I know and I love you too!" Martha said giving johnathan a kiss.

" I Cant wait to tell Clark and Kara!" She said now jumping up and down.

" I know lets wait till dinner okay?" He said

" Deal" She said. as she kissed him again.


	14. Shopping

Clark left school infuriated and full of anger beacause Kara would choose to go with a punk like Josh. He took off running all the way to meteropolis. When he got to meteropolis he decided to do some shopping. He had been given his father credit card earlier that day to go pick up some cow feed after school but he had much better things to do now, He went to International Plaza Shopping center.

" Gee , dad its about time you got me some nice things" Clark said to himself and headed right to Wilson's Leather goods store.

Clark tried on alot of things but decided on a black leather jacket ,

" How much?" He asked the sales person.

" That would be a 350.00 Jacket," The sales person said

" I Like this jacket, it suits me " Clark said looking at it on in a mirror

" Thats a little out of your price range sir" The sales person said after laughing and looking at clarks plaid shirt and work boots.

" Your a comedian did I ask you If I had enough money in my wallet? No I dont think I did so why dont you shut your mouth and ring it up for me !" He said now his eyes glaring and beding over face to face with the shorter salesman.

" yes sir!" The salesman said now scared of the mysterious man that was 4 inches taller than he was. and was very built.

" Thank you for your help!" Clark said sarcastically

" would you like that wrapped up?" The man asked

" No I will wear it out" He said after turning and leaving

then decided he needed some shades to go with it so he headed over to soilstice a desinger sunglass store.

Meanwhile

" Josh what do think of this one?" Kara asked . Her and Josh had skipped school and took his car to meteropolis to go shopping to international plaza. They were at victoria's secret trying on corsets.Kara was wearing a Black one with red overlace trim and black ribbons tying at the sides.

" Defintaly makes me hot" He said checking her out . Kara was wearing a Black one with red overlace trim and black ribbons tying at the sides. Kara had come out in the corset wearing black heels with diamonds and a pair of red lace boyshorts.

" Well I would hate to think It turned you off" She said grabbing him and strattling him in the dressing room and began making out with him.

" Damn were going to have fun tonight " She said giggling.

Back with Clark

" This are very nice sir , there are dior and suit your strong cheekbones well" The sales person said to Clark.

" You Can spare me the ' these are very nice on you and I want you to buy them so I can get my commission' speech. Ill take them" He said

" Great" the sales person said

" Your total is 495.84 is that cash or charge?" He asked

" Charge" Clark said and handed him the card

Back with Kara

" And who helped you today?" The woman at the register asked Kara and Josh

" No one" She said with an attidue

" No one alright im sorry"

" you should be" Kara said back

" Baby , calm down its alright you had me remember"

" and I still do " she said kissing him again

" Uh, right your total is 44.59 is that cash or charge" the woman asked.

Kara looked at josh and gave him a look like ' You pay cause I am not going to'

" Right sorry baby" he said taking out a 50.00 bill

" Uh hu just make up for it tonight " She said

" I will I promise"

" Ah hem" the woman at the cashier said with a cough to remind them they were still in line.

"Geez we knew you were still there,what do you have an attention problem or something?" Kara asked and rolled her eyes at the cashier woman.

" Baby Baby!" Josh said with a laugh

" Would you like that wrapped up?" The cashier woman asked trying her best to not be annoyed

" No thanks cause Ill be wearing it in the next hours anyway." Kara said giggling

" Okay " The cashier woman said

" Your change is 5.41 " the woman said handing him the change

" Thanks" Josh said

" Dont say thanks , she didnt do anything anyway" Kara said leaving with her arm around josh and turning to give the woman a look, who was giving her the middle finger back.

Clark was walking down the hall of the mall wearing his sunglasses when he walked into two familiar friends.

" Clark!" Kara said

" Kara" He said

" What the hell are you doing here clark? I swear if you followed me " She said angry

" No I decied to do some shopping courtesy of johnathan kent , you?"

" Me and josh are just shopping"

" Oh right that josh guy" He said giving josh a' I still hate everything about you , you little punk and if you do anything to my sister I will rip you apart peice by peice'look.

" Hiya Clark" josh said

" Kara , when are you going to ditch him, come on this act is getting old" Clark said.

" Clark when you going to get off my ass and let me grow up a little"

" A little,you were at victoria's secret kara" he said givinvg gosh another ' it all your fault my sister is being auch a whore right now' look.

" Clark, your one to talk with the leather and plaid" Kara said laughing

" Dude I dont know what your problem is but leave us alone" Josh said looking at clark now

Clark looking down on him said " You know if you had any brain cells you would not talk to me at all, be careful you have no idea what im capable off" He said.

" Clark we are leaving, Come on josh" kara said grabbing his arm and began walking when Clark grabbed joshes arm and squeezed it with his superstrength " If you do anything and I mean anything to her I will do this and more to you " Clark said as he let go and watched Josh wince in pain

" CLARK! " Kara yelled as she nurtured to Josh

The kara lost her cool and punched clark in the stomche with her super strength and watched him wince in pain for a quick second.

" Lets go Josh" She said helping him to leave to the car.


	15. even more secrets and lies

Sorry for not updating in so long I have 3 updates to post today! I wnted to do chapters still rather than 1 big chapter so please read them all 3. I was late paying my internet bill so thats why I couldnt get on but okay enjoy your 3 updates!

" Kara your brother is nuts!" Josh exclaimed

" I know, im sorry look just drop me off at my house I can get somethings and I will meet you at your place around 7" Kara said.

" Sounds good to me" Josh said as he pulled out of the parking lot and headed twords the kents place.

Meanwhile back with clark

Clark began to run to chloes. he knew she was the only thing that could cheer him up right now. all he wanted was to kiss her soft lips and hold her tiny waist.

Clark got to chloe's and rang the doorbell

" Clark!" Chloe said as she awnsered the door

Clark didnt say anything he just grabbed her and instantly locked his lips with hers, he put his arms around her waist and squeezed her soft hips.

" CLARK!" Chloe said as she pulled away, " CLARK! What has gotten into you?" Chloe asked looking into his eyes

" Nothing, I just wanted to see you! " Clark said squeezing her butt

" Clark I think something is wrong with you!" Chloe said as she backed away

" WHY! BEACUSE I WANT TO KISS AND HOLD MY GIRLFRIEND?" He said now angry

" No Clark beacuse I can see it in your eyes , your personality, this is not you! And what was with the Kara - Guard at school today?"

" CHLOE! I dont ever want to talk about Kara again! " Clark said as he walked out the door and took of with his superspeed

" Clark?" Chloe said to herself as she got up and he was nowhere outside " Clark?"

At the Farm

" MARTHA COME OUT HERE!" Johnathan called as a red corvette pulled into the driveway and he saw kara climb out of it

" KARA! YOU GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Martha yelled

" Dont worry Im coming I gotta get some stuff then I am soo out of here!" She said looking around the farm and laughing while walking right past martha and johnathan

" NO Young lady you are going to go inside and sit down so we can have a long long talk about your new attitude" Johnthan said grabbing her arm

" Yeah , right" Kara snickered back shoving her shoulder away out of johnathans grip.

" Thsh Yeah thats right " Martha said as they went inside

" Thsh NO! " Kara said superpeeding up the stairs

" KARA KENT YOU WILL NOT DO THAT WHILE ME OR YOUR MOTHER ARE TALKING TO YOU!"

Johnathan yelled as he and martha went up the stairs to kara's room to find a open window all her dresser dwares open and a note that read ' Mom and Dad,

Im done with this life and your rules im going to go be free somewhere else, Have a nice life, Kara.'

" Johnathan what is going on?" Martha said grabbing his chest and breaking down into tears.

" Something is wrong something " Johnathan said looking out the window.

Clark ran to pete's place

" PETE! " He yelled as he let himself in

" Clark man whats up?"Pete said going for a high five

" Ive decieded to go to meteropolis and live there for a while"

Pete gave him a serious face and then began laughing

" thats the funniest thing I have heard all day man" Pete said back

" Well if you think thats funny I know something that you would think was even funnier, being how serious I am" Clark smirked back

" Yeah? I bet nothing tops that" Pete said " Whats with the jacket and shades by the way? Looks expensive" Pete said laughing

" It was, are you sure you wanna hear the funniest thing you will probabbly hear in your whole life?" Clark said back

" Shoot"

" Alright ,Alright well here goes I am an alien . I have powers unlike any human and so does my sister Kara." Clark said with a serious monotone voice

Pete looked at him for a second and bursted out laughing so hard he fell of the couch and onto the floor.

" HAHAHHAUHUAHAHJUAHUA AOMG OMG HHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH" He said rolling ont he floor holding onto his stomche for air he was laughing so hard.

" Thats not just the funniest thing I heard all day man its the funniest thing I heard in my LIFE!" Pete said still laughing

" Im serious" Clark said

" Clark I think you may have a few screws lose today" pete joked

" No I definatly dont being that my skin is invulnerable to anything"

Pete started laughing again

" Ok and next your going to tell me you can fly?"

" Pete im an alien not a cartoon" Clark said this time laughing

" Ok clark prove it . " Pete said thinking ' ok clark is off his rocker today I want to see him do something and realize hes not an alien.'

" What do you want to me to?" Clark asked

" What can you do?" Pete asked wanting to hear what clark would make up next.

" Well I have superspeed , can probabbly lift two trucks stacked ontop of each other with my pinky finger and like I said I was invulnerable to anything that tries to break the skin!"

Pete began laughing again " Ok lets start with the stregth" Pete said laughing ' he called it super speed and stregnth this is too much fun ' he thought

Then clark went over and lifted the couch up with one hand around his back while pete was still sitting on the couch

" WHOAH!" Pete yelled as he realized clark was serious

" Haha whos laughing now?" Clark said putting the couch down

" how fast can you run?"

" How fast can a plane fly or a train go?" Clark replied with a witty smirk

" So If I shoot you with a gun? you will live?'

" I wont just live the bullets will crush to peices and i wont even be left with a bruise" clark said

" woah! dude why would you leave, your parents are so great for keeping this secret and now you want to just leave them?'

" Parents are for the weak , I no longer need them." Clark said without hesitation

" Clark thats not true"

" yes it is, now are you going to come with me to meteropolis and live the good life or stay in hickville and be a farmer?" he asked

" Clark im not going anywhere and neither should you"

" whatever I will see you around pete im leaving" Clark said as he super speed out and headed to meteropolis

Kara superped to Josh's house and rang the doorbell he awnsered " Hey babe whats up?"

Kara didnt say a word she walked in and kissed him , she threw each other onto the couch and began to take his shirt off.

" Baby Baby!" Josh said

" Oh Josh dont talk just kiss me!" she said as she took off her shirt to reveal the corset they had bought earlier

" alright what ever you want "

" I will do what I damn well please to you " she said as she took some hand cuffs out of the back poket of her pants and loked his left hand to the side table.

" Ohh this is so hot " Josh muttered out as kara carresed his neck

Kara stood up and pulled of her tight jeans as she pulled them off the ring loosened off her finger and fell of the couch and suddenly she felt like the old kara and all of her bad energy was gone again.

" OH GOD! " Kara said as she jumped off of josh and grabbed her pants and put them back on .

" Baby whats wrong?"

" DONT CALL ME THAT! " Kara yelled now infuriated with him and herself for behaving that way.

" Oh my god my parents! " Kara yelled as she remembered the note and how she acted as she grabbed the shirt she was wearing and put the handcuff keys into josh's right hand

" Im so sorry I cant do this I have gotta go! " She said as she ran outside closed the door and supersped home.


	16. In da Club

" MOM ! DAD!" Kara called as she walked in the door to the house

" KARA!" Johnathan and martha called out in unison

" Mom Im so sorry! " Kara said as tear welled up in her eyes when she saw how worried they had been

" Kara what in the hell got into you?" Johnathan said not forgetting her attitude and the note

" I have no idea dad, I mean one minute I am at school with clark and we were buying class rings..." kara paused when she saw the look on her dads face. she and clark were not suppossed to be buying those rings ." there too much " johathan said , but she and clark didnt care they wanted to be like everyone else.

" And then I started talking to this new kid josh and I kinda liked him and clark began acting all over protective after he got his ring and started yelling at josh and tried to break it up right after I put on my ring and then from there its pretty much bad. " she said with a guilty puppy look

" so what your saying is that this all pretty much started after you two bought school rings?" Martha said.

" I guess so "

" Well mabey there is something in those rings that brings out you and clarks inhibitions." Johnathan said trying to find a reasonable explaination

" Mabey, you havent seen clark by the way have you?" Kara asked knowing how angry he was right now.

" No he never came home and its almost 7:00 and Im getting worried" Martha said.

" Okay well im going to go talk to pete to see if he heard from clark or anything, call me cell phone if he comes home okay mom...dad?"

" KARA! You are not going to go running around town at this hour!" Martha said

" well beign how angry and destructive he is right now ... would you like to go battle the 200 pound monster right now? beacause the longer he wears that ring the more angry he gets... and I would bet hes pretty much ready to hulk up if you know what I mean ,"

" Kara it is not your responsiability to go facing him like that " Johnathan said as he grabbed his coat

" Dad he's not going to listen to you... hes not himself he will hurt you even ... please let me go!" Kara said trying to reason with him

" Johnathan let her go ," Martha said

" Martha you cant be serious!"

" Look I will call you guys if I even get a glimpse of him okay? I will be perfectly fine ... I will call you later " Kara said putting on her coat.

" Okay promise you will call us at least every hour and give us an update and I will go in the truck and drive around town looking for him okay?" Johnathan said '

" Okay call you later " Kara yelled right before she supersped out.

" Martha I am going I will keep in touch"

" Okay john I love you"

" Love you too " he said as he kissed her on the cheek " And our baby dont forget , hopefully Johnathan jr. will be less trouble" He joked

" Johnathan Jr. ...right... well we wont decide on anything right away!" Martha said trying not to hurt his feelings knowing she hated the johnathan jr. name

" Yeah ok bye sweetie."

" Bye Johnathan"

Kara ran to petes and knocked on the door

" Hey Kara" pete said as he awnsered the door

" Hey you seen clark?"

" Uh yeah I saw clark"

" And?" Kara said waiting for an awnser

" And he was here but then he just like ran off twords highway 21"

" What do you mean ran off ?" Kara asked as she thought ' oh no clark didnt tell pete oh my god dad is going to flip out'

" Well he told me everything " Pete said looking at kara checking her out the same way he did clark

" Everything?" kara said ' just play dumb and everything will be okay , just play dumb act like hes out of him mind'

" Yeah you know how you two can run faster than a bullet , and are invulnerable and both are incredibly strong " Pete said now laughing

" Pete have you bumped your head or something? " Kara said still playing the crazy card

" Kara its okay your secrets safe with me ... and clarks "

" Pete," Kara said stepping inside and taking a seat on the couch " look , okay now you know but you have got to understand if anybody finds out about us we are lab rats. we will; be experimented on they will try to disect us our lives will be over... now clark he on something right now that makes him do things without thinking it through, like telling you his secret for example... he didnt think what could happen if you dont keep it or about my feelings about you knowing... if you know where he is you need to tell me... tell me before he does something he will regret." kara said staring into petes eyes now

" Kara you dont even need to begin to tell me all that... all I know is that he took off on highway 21 twords meteropolis"

" Okay thanks... look... we will talk more later but hes really bad if he went to meteropolis"

" I know and kara..."

" yeah pete"

" I Still see you the same as I did when you werent an alien with superpowers... I see you as great girl and the sister of my best friend"

" That really means alot pete thanks"

" Anytime ... bye"

" Bye " Kara said as she supersped off twords meteropolis.

Cue to Clark walking down the streets of meteropolis

Clark was walking down the streets heading twords a club called atlantis.

He supersped past the bouncer and was in the club. He looked around at all the girls dancing and decied to get a drink first. in the club tempeture by sean paul was playing and clark couldnt help but be entraced by the girls dancing in the cages up in the roof.

" Rum and Coke on the rocks" Clark said placing his order

" Excuse me but I think your a little young, I dont even know how you got into here.!" The bartender said

Then clark flashed a 100.00$ bill and the tender replied

" Excuse me I must have made a mistake you reminded me of someone else rum and coke on the rocks coming right up!"

" uh hu thats what I thought." Clark said as he grabbed his drink and began to check out some girls.

Kara walked the streets of meteropolis looking for a certin raven haired blue eyed older brother. " Okay Im clark and freaking nuts right now ... wherre would I go if I was the oppositte of myself right now..." She said to herslef then it hit her like a freight train ... 'Club Atlantis' She thought

She supersped past the bouncer and entered the club . she stood on the dance floor and began shaking her butt and being the sexy she never could be in smallville . ' I have to fit in and hopefully I will spot him ' she thought. ' hes in jelous rage so mabey if I take off my shirt and wear my corset and jeans he will notice me be mad and then I can lure him somewhere else and get that ring off. ' she thought .

Clark danced with this girl who had long brown hair and big black boots on a red miniskirt he squeezed her tight butt while she rubbed her hands up against his tight hard abs .

Kara began to dance with a guy, he had big green eyes and blonde messy hair, he was about her height and was totally feeling her up .' okay if dancing with this pervert dosent get him to notce me then I dont know what wi... ' she stopped and pushed her guy away when she spotted clark .

she made her way over being very careful not to have him notice her at the wrong time and run away. then she snuck behind him and began dancing with him like he did with the guy and then he stopped when he saw her face.

" KARA! What the hell are you doing here."

' play like im still on the ring ' she thought

" You were right about josh ... all he wanted was to take advantage of me so I came here to find a real man " she said

" Kara I knew he was a jerk"

" I know ... Clark ... can we step outside for a minute?"

" No I dont think so Im kinda busy if you havent noticed"

" Clark NOW! " Kara said as she pulled his arm

" Let go kara before I hurt you"

" Clark im not kidding... lets go " she said as she took his arm and supersped away to an alley outside the club

" Kara im going back in"

" Clark Why are you so angry? please just come home"

" Why am I so angry? WHY? Beacause " now he was yelling " ALL I TRIED TO DO WAS PROTECT YOU AND YOU WERE BEING SUCH A LITTLE SLUT I AM DONE WITH YOU ! JUST...JUST GO BACK WITH JOSH AND LEAVE ME BE!" He yelled at her like she had never seen him.

" CLARK! please just listen to me " she said as she was pulling his arm back into the alley and now crying

" DAMMIT CLARK ! That ring will you just take it off?"

" Why the hell would I do that? "

Kara was now crying hysterically " Please ...please just do it please ! " She said as she banged on his chest . " If you really cared about me you would take that thing off"

" Why do you want to make me take off the ring so bad kara whats wrong with it?"

" It does something to us clark beacause were diffrent please just take it off"

" NO! It makes me feel better "

" Clark dont make me go to drastic measures to get that thing off"

" Im not getting it off"

Kara could not take it. She punched him in the chest so hard he knocked into the wall and broke the bricks.

" Please...clark...please"

"KARA YOU JUST MADE A BIG MISTAKE!" He yelled as he supersped into her and knocked her into the wall behind her.

" Did that make you feel better clark? to hurt me? the one you were trying to protect in the first place?"

" I was trying to protect Kara not the little slut thats standing right in front of me"

" yeah? so i guess im not allowed to be bad when its not even my fault but your allowed to not only tell pete our secret but tell him that im an alien too? but I guess that was okay though"

kara walked up to clark and punched him to the ground and began to work at his hand to get the ring off. but he was bigger than her and stronger. he flipped her over and stood over her and yelled " AHHHHH" and went to punch her face in and she moved her head at superspeed and he punched his fist into the ground breaking the ring. he fell over and felt the energy all the anger and angst leave him, he was more worried about how kara felt beacause he had not forgotten those mean words he had said to her.

" OH KARA! " he said going for a hug and she pushed him away .

" I dont want a hug okay I just want to go home, by the way if dad asks, you came home on your own and were never in meteropolis ... I was supposesed to call him when I found you but I couldnt tell him that you were in a club drinking and tried to kill me ." kara said getting herself up.

" KARA WAIT! "

" What clark? what could you have to say ? Do you realize how much you hurt me ? and then I didnt give up on you? I mean not only did you violate my privacy by telling pete but then you called me a slut not once but 2 times! Clark we both made mistakes while wearing that ring for some reason it changed us but you... you said something I didn't know you had in you so please just let me run home and say I never found you and then just meet me at home in like 30 minutes okay? please ? do something right tonight?"

" Kara I...I... I am so sorry"

" Yeah I know ... I will just see you later okay?"

" Yeah...uh yeah"

" okay .. and clark?"

" Yea?"

" I love you"

" I love you too" he replied

Kara smiled and took off twords home.

Clark took a seat on a bench and juts thought about everything he had said and done and had tears well up in his eyes. he would not cry but he would not be so strong either.


	17. The heros come home

okay I know that last chapter was so angsty but I decided to combine red, exile and the one where pete finds out the secret ( I forgot the episode name ) in that one with my own spin so I hope you liked it. okay this on may be kinda short but its the end to the red storyline. Enjoy! Plus bonus question theres a real life john schnider triva in here see if you can guess it.

" MOM DAD IM HOME! "

" Kara your back... any sign of clark ?"

" No luck sorry "

"Oh my gosh where... where could he have gone its 10:30 and hes still not home ... Im just so scared ... "

" Mom he's invulnerable I think he is okay in that sense."

" Thats not why im scared. hes so angry ... if he hurts anyone or shows anyone anything not only will he hurt himself but you too!"

" Mom I think hes going to be okay alright? now try your best to get some sleep okay?"

" I cant sweetie im sorry not untill he comes home"

" Alright goodnight mom I love you ... dad back yet by the way?"

" No not yet but he just called and said he would return soon"

" Alright ... Buenos Noches!" Kara waved as she walked up the stairs to her room.

The door opened as martha was about to say goodnight back so she jumped and ran hoping for clark only to find her other man johnathan .

" Any luck johnathan?'

" None. Look sweetie hes going to be okay lets just sleep and then look some more tomorow"

" How can you sleep? arent you worried that he will hurt someone or do something?"

" No beacause I know my son"

" But Johnathan, hes not your son right now ... he crazy and on some kind of drug ... he 's not thinking things through"

" I know that but we have to have faith"

" well in not going to sleep just yet"

" Alright something tells me theres no changing your mind"

" Nothing."

" Okay then ... is kara back yet?"

" Yeah she just got in 5 minutes ago "

" Alright im going to say goodnight"

" Goodnight Johnathan"

" I love you Martha" He said as he smiled and headed up twords Kara's room.

Johnthan knocked 3 times on kara's door. " Kara, you still awake?"

" yeah you can come in" she said

" Hey Biscuit, No luck with Clark hu?"

" No and I think mom is really worried"

" I think shes going to be okay" He said sitting on the bed now

" Yeah me too."

" Soooo... Where did you go in Meteropolis... your first time there did you have any fun?"

" WHAT! " Kara jumped on impulse without thinking

" Okay with a hop like that what happened "

" Nothing"

" your telling me nothing... absoloutly nothing happened in meteropolis... on a friday night?

" Nope " Kara said twirling her hair

" Your lying"

" No I am not!"

" Kara... your twirling your hair... you only ever do that when your lying now please tell me"

" Okay... but you most likely wont like what you hear in fact you are going to hate what you hear"

" Spill"

" Alright, well yes I did find Clark ..."

" KARA!"

" let me finish, and he was in this night club called atlantis and he was drinking and totally feeling up this girl and then I got him outside and we fought a little and then the ring broke and I told him to stay in meteropolis for 30 minutes or so ... so I could cover for him at home and I guess that all fell apart now."

" KARA! How could you not tell me or your mother about this! she down there being a wreak and you know where he is and when he is coming home!"

" Dad, I didnt want you to know what he did beacause it was so bad and unclark like. so I covered for him, you dont understand ... the longer we have that ring on the worse we get and he...he was so bad I couldnt bear him... Im so sorry" She said begining to cry now

" Look Biscut I know you were trying to be his nice sister but you cant keep that from us "

" I know but he should be home any minute but please...please dont tell mom about the club or that I knew okay?"

" I ... I Kara I cant do that"

" Please dad, dont break moms heart anymore"

" Alright I wont"

" Okay I love you dad"

" You too biscut."

Kara smiled and shut off the light as her dad walked out of the room.

Downstairs

Clark came throught the door and saw his mothers red puffy eyes and his fathers disapointeed look. It was like a million meteor rocks had stabbed him in the gut.

" MOM...DAD...I...IM SO SORRY" He said as he hugged his mom and felt her grip of life on him. She had a grip that said I will never let go of you again. He looked into his Father's worn eyes and knew he had been searching for him.

" Clark...oh clark I missed you sooo sooo much!" Martha said crying

" Mom Im sorry it was that ring..."

" Iknow baby I know"

" Dad... I ... I dont know what to say."

" Just say your sorry 1 more time"

" Im sorry dad" Clark said as he hugged his dad"

" Clark dont you ever do that again EVER! You had us both sooo worried"

" I know I know"

" I even had Kara go to meteropolis for you!"

" Kara was in meteropolis?"Clark said trying to play dumb

" Yeah she insisted on going for you even when I told her not to !"

" I have to go talk to her... is she home yet?"

" Yeah in her room, then if you dont mind clark I would like a word with you alone" Jonathan said.

" okay"

" good make it short cause its late and im not going to bed untill I get to talk to you!"

" Got it"

" Good now go"

" And you guys?"

" yeah?"

" Thanks for forgivning me"

" Uh hu" Johnthan replied.

Clark knocked on Karas door

" Clark you can come in"

" Hey kara"

Kara remained scielent and tried to ignore him.

" Guess I deserve it"

" Pst yeah" she replied

" Kara , please understand that I ... I didn't know what I was saying and I ... I wasnt even me... you have to understand"

" I do clark but I still feel like seeing you that way was all some kind of dream"

" I know look anything I can do for you to forgive me... I will do anything"

" How about accepting that I know your sorry and you just leaving me alone for the night... when im ready to talk to you I will okay?"

" Ok"Clark said as he began to get up

" And Clark ?"

" yea?"

" Thanks for protecting me against josh anyway... I almost did something with him that I would be really crying about now... it would have probabbly been the biggest mistake of my entire life"

" Anytime Kara , Anytime"

" I love you Clark,"

" I love you too" Clark said as he left the room and went to his to find his Dad sitting on his bed

" Hey Dad"

" Dont Hey Dad me sit down right NOW!" Johnathan was very angry

" Whats wrong dad?"

" WHATS WRONG? WHATS WRONG? Clark I know what you did in Meteropolis"

" Kara was supposed to keep her mouth shut!"

" Clark that dosent matter I knew she was lying since the second she walked into the house..."

" How? She twirled her hair didnt she"

" And thank god she did! I cannot belive you clark... a nightclub?"

" Dad I wasnt me"

" Damn right you werent you! If you ever do something like that again I swear to god Clark you will wish you were never born"

" DAD I WASNT ME PLEASE FORGIVE ME!"

" oh I do son but you have to know there will be consequences next time."

"I know" Clark said putting his head down into his hands again

" Good just needed to make sure... goodnight"

" Goodnight".


	18. with evey lie a truth will follow

The next morning

" CLARK ...KARA GET UP ITS ALREADY 7 AND YOU HAVENT STARTED YOU CHORES YET" Martha yelled up the staircase as Kara supersped downstairs followed by clark and out the door.

" Hey Clark, you know that you are going to have to go talk with pete today right?" Kara said as he began working on the broken tractor.

" Yeah... I know... Im kind of stailing it."

" Look, when you were in Meteropolis I talked with him and it's okay...really he is being understanding ... if anything he thinks its really cool."

" really?"

" Yeah .. so go talk with him and then invite him over later for some super - basketball or something"

" Yeah...yeah ... okay ... thanks for talking to him for me "

" no problem." Kara said as she made her way into the house.

" But... since you were the one who spilled the beans... you get to clean it up by telling dad" Kara said as she turned around to look him into the eyes.

" WHAT!"Clark exclaimed as he dropped the wrench on his foot and watched it break in half.

" Look, Clark im sorry but you that if you dont tell him it's bound to come out sometime soon and it will just be bad so you might as well tell him now and save yourself.

" yeah I know...Man this really sucks!"

Kara looked at him and laughed and walked inside to join martha in the kitchen.

" Hey mom"

" Hey sweetie"

" Mom, need any help?"

" No not really but if you want to help I could find something for you to do..."

" Na thats okay" Kara said smiling.

" Kara, what is the point of asking if you dont intend on doing anything"

" I dont know... making conversation"

" Well it's flattering but I know there is something you want"

" No I dont... what makes you say that" she said as she turned her head to the side.

" You have gleam in your eyes"

" No I dont" she said still denying it.

" Yes... you do" martha said knowing full and well he daughter wanted something. especially when she offered to help her in the kitchen .

" okay...okay.. well there is this concert next week in meteropolis at Janus landing and I really want to go."

" And who may I ask is preforming at this concert"

" a ton of bands"

" Like who?" Martha said as she began cutting some apples for a pie.

" Well its a mix concert so there will be a ton of bands like Panic! at the disco, paramore, fall out boy , hawthorne heights, death cab for cutie, you know a bunch of bands you dont know"

"Okay now I feel old ... thanks kara"

" Okay but can I go?" She asked very giddy like?

" yes" Martha said as kara began smiling and jumping up and down

" But..."

" Oh no" Kara said with a serious one

" You have to bring clark"

" WHAT! NO WAY!"

"You didnt acually think I would let you go to meteropolis to some concert alone did you?"

" come on mom its not like I can get hurt"

" I just would like it better if the two of you went together"

" Clark dosent even like rock music, he and pete like rap and hip hop"

" I dont care either hes going or your not going at all."

" FINE!" Kara said as she went outside.

" Okay then "

"CLARK! " Kara yelled

" What?"

" Just so you know your going to warped tour with me on april 3rd okay? "

" What? im going where"

" Warped tour and thats final" She said " I need to go see chloe and work on a story for the torch so I will be back later for that basketball game so wait for me"

" Whatever" he said twisting some bolts.

" Hey Clark... I need to lift up the tractor for me ... shes been gving me problems all week.

" yeah" clark said lifing it up already

" Thanks... something bothering you son? you seem quiet"

" No" clark shot back

" are you sure?" Johnathan said oiling the tires.

" yeah"

" Look son ... you can tell me anyhing ... its clear that there is something bothering you so Just tell me"

" I cant"

" Clark what is it"

" Okay dont freak out"

" alright I already hate the sound of this"

" well I told pete my secret yesterday when i was on that ring"

" YOU WHAT!"

" Yeah"

" Clark just when I thought you were being irresponable enough you have to go and do something like this"

" Look I am the only one getting blamed here when kara is the one who was buying leingere in victorias secret with josh and dancing in the club too!"

" SHE WAHAT!"

" Oh I guess she left that part out though" Clark said still holding upt he tractor effortlessly.

Johnathan dropped the wrench and called into the house " KARA!"

" John honey shes not here shes working on the torch..."

" Martha do you know what she was doing yesterday?'

" no thrill me what"

" buying leingere with that josh kid and dancing in the club with clark"

" Johnathan you cant be mad at them forever ... they know they did wrong and they werent themselves so please let it go"

" mom your not going to let her go to the concert still are you?" clark said hoping if he reminded his parents of her concert then they would ground her and he could get out of going to the concert.

" Concert?" Johnathan said confused

:" Kara wanted to go to some concert in meteropolis and I told her she could go if clark went with her but now shes not going anywhere. " Martha filled in johnathan

" Yeah and Clark told pete him and Kara's secret!" Johnathan said looking at clark with anger still.

" CLARK!"

" Gosh mom I was on teh ring when I did anyway he is okay with it!"

" Im sure he says that but when someone is trying to pry it out of him he then too will be just okay with it" Johnathan said checking clark back into reality.

" that wont happen"

" Clark that is so dangerous for him to know" Martha said

" Well what am I suppossed to do now?"

" Go talk with him" Martha suggested

"Kara did but im going to later anyway "

" good you need to " johnathan said " just go now and get i..." Johnathan didnt finish his sentance when e heard a car beep outside he stepped outside only to find someone he didnt expect.


	19. Spaceships and Giggles

A/N- Okay I know in this chapeter I wrote clark kents caracrter a little diffrent from the show but hey! this is my verision of the show and smallville not al or miles verison so shut up and enjoy it!

" CLARK! MY MAN!" Pete yelled as he climbed ou of his red mustang.

" Hey pete , uh... I was acually going to drive on over to see you" Clark said nervously as he stepped out of the house.

" Hey why drive when you can get there faster running ! "

" Yeah about that pete... look ... what I told you is no joking matter.. its really serious.."

" Clark. Dude. its all good! Your still me best friend ...you could be from the moon for all I care .. you were my friend before you were an alien and that will never change. dont worry you secret is safe with me. I will never let it out"

" Alright.. ummmm.. okay" Clark said still nervous.

" Okay so are we going to stand around and chit chat about the weather or are you going to use your powers to school me in basketball?"

" Well I hope your ready to learn" Clark said as he mischeveously smiled and superspeed past pete grabbed the ball right out of his hands and stood behind him by the basketball hoop nailed to the barn .

" Alright... lets get it started then " Pete said

Clark smiled and checked the ball to pete then he dribbled and dribbbled while pete played defense and tried to get the ball from him clark already had a 4 inch height advantage turned around and super jumped over pete and slamed the ball into the hoop . he landed on the ground and turned to smile a pete.

" This is going to be an AWSOME game" Pete said.

Meanwhile at the torch.

" Hey Kara... Long time no speak ? whats up? I thought you had given up on me" Chloe said

" I could never"

" Great well I need you to go to the boys basketball practice and interview john james , and andy mano about tomorows game. "

" Hmm ... sweaty , shirtless, built atheletes? do I have too?" Kara said with a chuckle

" Well I guess so since pete already called the girls gymnastics meet."

Kara laughed wth chloe

" ah pete, he is such a ladies man in his thick head" Kara joked.

" well thats nothing... you should have seen clark the other day.. kara I have never seen that side of him..I mean even though i am his girlfriend he caught me soo off gaurd when he grabbed me as soon as I awnsered the door and began makign out with me and talked about going to metetropolis and I told him I couldnt... it felt like 1 big dream or something."

" He did what?' Kara said as she fell out of her chair in laughter

" I know right?"

Kara and Chloe laughed again only this time harder than they had before.

" So Clark man... do you know what planet you are from?" Pete said passing the ball to clark

" Nope. all I know is that Kara and I came here the day of the meteor shower and my dad stashed our ship in the storm cellar from us for like 12 years or something... I had no idea about it until kara found it about 2 months ago ..." Clark said as he supersped back to the kent farm sign and made a perfect shot from there and supersped back in time to catch the ball.

" Well have you tried researching the meteor shower for anything?"

" Theres a message encoded on the key to my ship ... its written in a launguage not known to any human... I cant even read it .. I mean yeah I want to find out about my home planet but then again... I dont really... I mean why should I put my time and effort into something that dosent even care about me enough to keep me? Why did my real parents send me and kara away that day? what was so bad that they had to get rid of me?" Clark said as he shot a normal basket.

" Mabey they didn't want to get rid of you man... mabey something happpened like a war or something on your planet and they wanted you to be safe? " Pete said dunking the ball into the hoop.

" Yeah I dont know... "

Pete looked at clark and Clark looked at pete .

" So don't you wanna see my ship?" Clark asked knowing he would

" Can I really?"

" yeah.. sure why not?" Clark said dropping the ball and began walking out to the storm cellar .

They reached the storm cellar and clark realized he forgot the key to the lock.

" Damn I forgot the key hold on..." He said as he supersped to the barn and back . he put the key into the lock and turned it .

" Clark couldnt you have just like busted it ?"

"yeah but my dad tends to get kinda mad when he has to replace dumb things like a lock beacuse me or kara just ' busted' it . " he said emphasizing with his fingers the busted it part.

Pete laughed and walked down the steps.

" Okay so you ready?" He sked smiling

" Definatly .."

" Okay " Clark said as he ripped off the canvas cover from the ship reveling the ship. it was round with a pointed end. it had an egg shaped middle.

" Man you and Kara both come here in this?" Pete said circling the ship checkiing out every corner of it.

" Yep."

" gee your so modest... whats this for ?" he asked tracing out an octagon indent in the ships side.

" I think for the key but I havent had the guts to put it in yet..." He said " I didn't want to do it alone."

" But what about Kara..."

" She prefers not to come down here and look at it. She really hasnt been able to accept herself since she found this thing so it's going to take her some time. "

" That must suck"

" Yeah I guess so... that's why I learned to accept it... I mean I cant change myself .. this is me" he said rubbing his chest " so I might as well not cry over it."

" Sooo... do you wanna put the key in?"

" Kinda.. your not to scared? I mean I have never done this sort of thing before..."

" Lets do it"

" alllrigghhht" Clark said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the octagonal disc.

A/N- Im evil and leaving you with a huge cliff hanger!


	20. daddy dearest F You!

A/N : Okay clarks a complete idiot sometimes and this update proves it.

" So what are you waiting for dues put it in" Pete said

" I am... I am... hold on man..." Clark was trembeling

" Its just... mabey this isnt the best idea..."

" Come on I wanna see the inside"

" I know pete , I just this has never happened before and I dont want you or I to get hurt thats all..."

" Yeah, I guess your right"

" Yeah"

" Alright lets just go man , we will do it some other time..." Pete said as he began to walk up the cellar stairs .." Clark?"

Clark was about to walk away when the disc began floating out of his hand and circled the ships opening untill it fit it slipped in and the ships egg shaped center began to open up layer by layer reveling a purple goo like protective jelly like substance and the inside.

" CLARK!" Pete yelled as he turned around to run after him

" Clark, I though we werent going to do it !"

" Pete, I didn't do it... it did it all on its own man!"

" your telling me it began to float on its own and magically appeared in the key hole?"

" Hello! Pete, this ship is from another planet that housed two aliens who are invulnerable and can ran fast and bench press tractors!"

suddenly before pete could say anything the ship began to glow a golden yellow color and a voice came from the ships center...

" KAL-EL , LAST SON OF KRYPTON , MY SON "

" CLARK WHO THE HELL IS THAT ?" Pete yelled?

" I think its my father... well birth father" Clark said as he began to approach the ship

" WHY DID YOU SEND ME AND KARA AWAY?"

"I SENT YOU TWO TO LIVE ON EARTH , AS OUR PLANET WAS BEING DESTROYED... YOU AND ZOR-EL HAVE GREAT POWER... YOU TWO MUST REBUILD THE KRYPTONIAN RACE AND CREATE THE NEW KRYPTON"

" CLARK MAN ! WHAT THE HELL? HE WANTS YOU AND KARA TO GET IT ON ? GROSS!"

" SHUT UP PETE! " Clark yelled back.

" YOU SENT ME HERE TO CONQER?"

" NOT CONQUER MY SON BUT PRESERVE OUR RACE! THEY ARE A FLAWED RACE KAL-EL WITH A GREAT LEADER THEY CAN BE A GREAT PEPOLE"

and then with that the voice faded away and the room stopped glowing clark turned to leave the storm cellar when a blast came from the ship at hit him right in the back.. lifting clark into the air teh went right through his body as he shook unconcoiuslly .

" CLARK!" Pete yelled as he tried to climb the shelves to reach the height clark had been lifted and pull him away but he had no luck.

the blast finally dropped clark to the ground and pete layed there hitting clarks face

" clark ! clark man wake up! Clark!" he got up to go get his parents when he ran into someone he didnt expect.

" Alright see ya chlo ... call you later" Kara called back as she headed out of the torch office, looked around no one was watching, and ran home. she reached her front porch when the storm cellar doors open caugth her eye . she began to superspeed to the cellar to check it out when she was so worried she slammed into pete who was running and sent him flying 6 feet into the air ... she ran and caught him and put him on the ground.

" Pete where did you come from?' ashe asked loooking confused

" KARA ITS CLARK HES PASSED OUT IN THE STOR..." Before pete could finish kara was already gone super speeding to the storm cellar

" CLARK! " Kara yelled

" CLARK ...CLARK ... WAKE UP " she said hitting his face and finally he came too and woke up looking her in the eyes

" chlo?" he asked

" eww no ... dont even think about kissing me!"

" Oh kara" clark said rubbing his head

" Clark all I can say is ... WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" Then she looked over at the ship and connected the dots when the cover was off of it.

" OMG CLARK YOU DIDNT!"

" Look kara , im sorry... I ... I didnt even mean too... it just like sensed the key and the key floated into the ship and ..."

Kara looked at clark hurt and just slapped him accros the face

" DAMMIT CLARK! thanks for asking me if it was okay if you did that to ' MY ' ship too. and you brought pete along? are you mental or something?" Kara sais as she walked over to find the key and hide it from clark forever.

" Kara... im... im sorry"

" Shut up okay? I really dont want to hear it right now!" she said as she found the key put it in her back pocket.

pete just stood there stunned at all of the past events and how they were acting so normal over it.

" Kara give me the key" Clark said to her

" No ! Your obviously not responsable enough to hold it "

" Kara give it to me or I wont tell you what our biological father said when I put the key in the ship!"

" I dont care what your crackpot imagination made up clark ... the ship didnt talk to you and if dear old daddy did then tell him I said to F off right now , cause I really dont give a shit what your or he has to say right now! I am beyond furious right now Clark you you cant even imagiane ." Kara said as she supersped out.

Kara didnt care where she was going she just had to leave for a while.


	21. Coffebreak of fate!

" Pete ... I uh kinda got to go after her..."

" Go man! She's pissed..."

" yeah.."

" You alright dude?" Pete asked

" Yeah I think so ... I will call you later... dont let my catch your down here okay? Please make sure uyou lock up and just leave the keys in my loft somewhere..."

" got it..."

" Alright I gotta go before she gets to far..." he said going up the stairs

"Kay... Later dude"

" Bye" He said before speeding off...

' Why do I feel like I have done this before..." He thought ' Because I have!' he thought again...

' Where would I go if I was angry and Kara?' He thought to himself...

He decieded to just run to meteropolis hoping mabey she decied to hide out there...

Kara just ran she didnt care where she just ran where her feet took her...she stopped... ' SMALLVILLE CEMENTARY'...

She wandered the place ...she felt alien for the first time in her life. She didn't know where else to go and think and be alone and peaceful. There was no place better for scielence than amongst the million buried corpses. Until she ran into someone unexpected.

" Lana?"

" Hi, Kara.. what brings you here?"

" I just need a quiet place to think..." She said dramatically.

" Oh im sorry"

" No, No its not problem...so why are you here?"

" Talking to mom and dad..." She said

" But aren't they?"

" Yeah ... but I still come out here and see them all the time. You know let them know how school is going and what my present dreams and goals are...there always here to listen. "

" Wow"

" Yeah..."

" Well Lana im always here to listen to you know?"

" Thanks"

" No problem"

" So what's bothering you Kara?" She asked beginingin to walk away...

" Just family issues..."

" Oh..." Lana said leaving it open for more

" Clark did something really stupid and it really pissed me off that's all ..."

" Kara, you know sometimes pepole do things without realizing it untill later... whatever he did ...im sure he didn't think im going to hurt my sister by doing this..."

" That's exactly why im so mad"

" Well im sorry... I hope you two can work it out..."

" We will ...do you want to get a cup of coffe?"

" I can't I have cheerleading practice early tomrow so I cant stay out that late but if you'd like I can give you a ride to the talon..."

" Yeah...thanks"

" No problem. " she said as they got into her jeep and drove to the talon.

" KARA!" He called when he reached the california beach he had visited with her 2 months earlier... He supersped around hoping to a trace of her but there was no luck...

' mabey she went back home by now' he thought...

He was out of Ideas where else she would go so he just turned around and went home ... forest gump style.

Kara sat down at the counter and was greeted by the nice waitress...

" What can I get Chya?" She asked

" Just a cookie and a cappachino"

" Alright ... thats 4.96" She said

Kara handed her the money and began to savor her drink.

Clark had decieded to stop by the talon and get a drink of coffe before heading home...' Mabey lana will be there' he thought eagerly and began to run faster.

Kara got up to walk out of the talon after finishing her cookie and coffe when she ran into the person she had been avoidng all night.

" KARA!" Clark yelled as he ran to hug her

She walked past him giving him a nasty glare as she walked by

" KARA! ENOUGH!"

" No clark! You dont realize how much you hurt me!"

" It's always about you Kara... in Meteropolis I was the dumb one when you almost gave yourself away and were also in the club too but I guess you left that part out to dad... You know... I didn't want to do this without you...we were going to leave and the key literally floated right out of my pocket and into the keyhole. Kara I know it sounds like a lie but look at my face! I am so serious... "

" clark I ..."

" You tried to blame your problems on me but Kara enough is enough stop it okay? you are just as much at fault for the whole ring thing..."

" CLARK!" Kara interupted " Look your right and im sorry okay?"

Clark was scilent

" Okay?"

" Okay! I love you Kara ..."

" I know Clark..."


	22. Lights and Sounds

**I have rated this chapter T- for teen and M for mature beacsue there is some launguage and angst in it. so heres the warning. **

" Look Kara I want to go down to the storm cellar just you and me and put it in okay? And there's more..."Clark began

" More?"

" Look Kara something Happened to me and that ship is the only one who can tell me why so please come with me?"

"Of course always ..." Kara said giving him a big hug

" Okay lets go" He said before they both sped off to the storm cellar

" Now whats the problem Clark?"

"Look" he said lifting up his shirt revealing his scar that was givin to him when the voice came .

" Holy Crap! What the Hell Clark!" Kara exclaimed

" I know.."

" Does it...does it hurt?"

" No Not anymore..."

" Clark ... im scared... I ,...I dont wanna put the key in anymore... I mean what if it hurts you or gives the scar too?"

" I have to Kara ... I have to find out what it is..."

" Please Clark just move on with your life"

" I Cant Kara I cant go my enitre Life with this thing on me..."

" Okay .. then count of the ..." Kara said grabbing his hand

" Kay...1...2..."

" 3! Kara said and put the key in

Suddenly the room filled with Various lights and sounds... old cans began shaking like before.

_" Kal-el and Zor-el Why have you come here?"_

" Who's Kal-el and Zor-el ?" Kara asked

_" Kal-el is who you call Clark and Zor-el is you my daughter..."_

" Why did you do this to me?" Clark asked

_" I marked you with the symbol of our ansesteors... Kal-el You began t forget your heritage and I wanted to remind you of your pepole and who you do come from. "_

" Why! Why cause him so much pain? Why are we here? so many questions ..." Kara began

_" All will be revealed in time..." _

" Shut up! Tell us now!" Clark demanded

_" You are the last survivors of Krypton... you are here to create the New krypton...together you will .."_

" Eww You pervert I will never do that with my brother! Whats krypton?"Kara asked

_" The planet from which your origins are...please take pride in your race... I Cannot speak for long for which my life force is dying out but please know I will always be in your heart and love forever as will your mother " _

" Fine Leave us agiain .. I dont need you.. I never have ... Leave me and Clark again! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! " Kara yelled before grabbing clark and began crying into his chest..

_" Please dont cry that way zor please" the voice contuied but was fading_

" Your hurt me and now her please just go!" Clark contuied

_" Kal-el if you are so ashamed of your heritage I shall take the mark back and your powers making you one of the others you liev amongst..."_

" Do what ever the hell you want to me but I will Never NEVER! Be who you want me to be!" Clark yelled

_" As you wish Kal-el " And suddednly Lights lighterd from his chest and he ripped open his shirt and screamed in pain " AHHHHHH" _

" CLLLLAAARRRRRKKKKK!" Kara yelled grabbing him

_" Zor-el do not fear for Kal-el is safe do not worry ...he brought this upon himself ."_

" Leave now you bastard forever leave me and him! " She yelled

_" Goodbye!" _


	23. The aftermath

" CLARK! CLARK WAKE UP!" Kara said as she frantically tapped his faced she finally superspeed into the house and grabbed a glass of water so fast neither of her parents even noticed her.

She tossed the glass onto him and he began to blink and come to.

" Kar...wh...what happened?"

" I have no idea. Dammit clark I told you we should not have done that ..."

Clark looked at her and saw the fear in her eyes ... he opened is shirt to find his scar gone.

" Well at least my scar is gone..."

" yeah well id rather have that scar then have you gone..." Kara replied

" Yeah ..lets just go inside "

" Okay.. are you sure youre okay clark?"

" Im fine.."

" great ..." Kara said with worry still in her voice

The proceeded into the house to find their mom and dad sitting in the living area. Johnathan was reading a newspaper while Martha was going through a magazine.

" Hey kids whats up? its kinda late where you been?"Martha asked with a smile

" Oh we were at the talon.." Kara butted in before Clark began to go all honesty and tell them that he was putting the key into the ship.

" Oh okay well there's chicken in the fridge if your hungry.

" Okay later mom, dad"

" uh later Kara, Clark" Johnathan replied. He knew all to well that something else was going on. and he was nto going to just drop it.

" yeah" Clark replied before runnign up the stairs.

" Im going to take a shower clark call me if you need anything okay?" Kara said still full of worry

" Right... Im fine for the last time"

" Okay whatever" She said before closing the bathroom door.

Clark contuired onto his room while Johnathan brought up the subject with martha now that they were in private.

" Martha...something is up with them.."

" I know but we cant pester them about it you know they have to tell on their own terms..."

" Martha you know good and well that dosent always work..." Johnathan argued

" I know that and if it gets bad enough we will adress it but everything seems okay for now .."

" Yeah I guess..."

" Johnathan."

" I know just...just let me ask Clark at least... he never likes to hide anything.."

" Fine" Martha gave in.

Clark was in his room looking through his dwars for a clean pair of pants when he couldnt find a pair . He began to look everywhere but could not find them. then he found a pair wedged under his bed post. He began to lift it , when he found it was acually heavy and he had some trouble lifting it.

He got up off the floor and decided to try out his other abilities. He decieded he would try and superspeed out to the barn and back.

He began a count " To the count of 3" he said to himself..."1...2..." And then when he tried to go on three he could run almost at all he was running at human speed.

' OH SHIT!' He thought to himself then he did the unthinkable he went into his dwar and found a little lead box with a meteor rock in it. He took a deep breath and then opened it and began wincing but then found no effct. the rock was not glowing or anything.

" CLARK!" Yelled the voice at the door " CLARK ITS DAD CAN I TALK WITH YOU FOR A SECOND?"

" Uh Just a minute!" He yelled back as he quickly closed the box and shoved it back into his dwaer " Come in!"

" Hey son you got a minute?" Johnathan asked

" Yeah I even got 2 " he replied trying to sound not out of the ordinary.

" Great... Hey something is bothering you I know it and you know you can always talk to me about this stuff always. "

" Yeah"

" Yeah so uh you want to talk...clark?"

" no not really"

" You sure"

" Yep"

" Look I cant force it out of you but we are a family and we share everything with each other now so please just talk to me" Johnatha said not being able to take the scielene anymore.

" Dad...I...I...I think I lost my powers."Clark said giving in now.

" What! ho...how could you? lose your... are you sure?"

"yeah its all gone im even not allergic to the meteor rock anymore."

" How do you feel...?" Johnathan asked with worry

" Like you feel everyday I guess... I mean I feel the same only diffrent sorta..."

" Does Kara know?"

" Im not sure"

" How did this happen?" Johnathan asked angry now knowing he wont like the awnser

" we put the key into the ship and I ...I got mad it gave me this burn.."

" BURN?"

" yeah then I told the voice which I think was my biological father that I hated him and my heritage and it took away my powers and the burn."

" I...I Cant belivce this ..."

" KARA! " Johnatha yelled down the hall

" Shes in the shower..." Clark said

" KARA FINISH UP RIGHT NOW AND GET DOWN STAIRS!"

' oh shit clark' she thought to herself

" Okay!" She replied.

" You come down here now!" Johnathan said pointing to clark

" Yes sir."

" Martha! ..You will not belive what your two children did ..."

" Oh boy.." She said .

Kara came down the stairs ..." I got dress as super..." She pause when she saw eveyones faces " speed..." She contiued

"on the couch now!" Johnathan pointed

" yes sir" She replied

" How could you two !" Johnath began

" CLARK! I DIDNT COVER FOR YOU FOR NO..." She began but was cut off by johnathan

" Clark lost his powers and you weren't going to tell us?"Johnath said

" You lost your powers?" Kara and Martha said at the same time. Martha ran over and hugged her son and looked into his eyes.

" How do you feel ?" Martha said babying him now.

" Im fine mom..."

" I will be the judge of that ... how did this happen?"

" Clark and Kara put the Key in the ship" Johnathan said

" Oh my gosh!" Martha said covering her mouth

" It gave clark some kind of burn and he had to get rid of it and I guess he lost his powers in the process" Kara explained

" My Baby!" Martha said hugging him

" Mom I am fine! Really I wil live without them.."

" Son I dont think this adjustment will be as easy for you as you think..." Johnathan said

" All I ever have wanted to be is normal and now is my chance dont you see? No more meteor rocks, no more worrying about meteor freaks, im normal Ican play basketball and be around Lana.."

" I know its just ..." Johnathan as stubborn as he is

" Dad my ablities were a part of me but they didn't define me..."

" I know..."

" Then goodnight ... I love you three goodnight.." He said before goign upstairs.

"


	24. A day in the life of a human

The next morning

Johnathan and Martha were up at 5:00 A.M like always .

" Martha, do you think we should wake up Clark , or let him sleep a little " Johnathan debated putting on a white wife beater .

" Johnathan as much as I don't want to I think we should , I mean if we don't wake him up he is going to think we are giving him special treatment due to his condition and you know how he will get ..." Martha debated while brushing her teeth

" I know but if we do he might overwork himself trying to get some chores done in the time he used to " Johnathan fought .

" I Just think today we should wake him and see how it goes Martha , we don't know if this is temporary or perm ant and he will need as much practice as he can get " Johnathan continued

" Fine but let me wake him Johnathan "

" Okay then I will go down and begin the morning rounds , I love you Martha " He said kissing her on the cheek

" You to Johnathan " Martha said waving him off.

Johnathan was walking down the hallway when he felt a sudden wind past him

" KARA! " He yelled with a whisper tone

" Sorry dad" She said brushing her hair

" Just be quiet okay? I don't want to wake your brother " He said

" Dad you know he is probably already up righ..." She began but went silent when Clark's door open and he noticed Kara and Johnathan speaking. He knew full and well what they were talking about , him .

" Why wouldn't I wake up still dad? I still have chores to do .." He said giving his dad a look that read ' I know you think that I am weak now and I know you were talking about me and it hurts.

" Well I just thought.."

" You just thought that you would let me sleep in because I am a little be weaker today , " He said

" No that's not true "

" Yes , it is dad , tell me one other time in my life where you have let me sleep in besides Christmas or my birthday?"

All Johnathan could do was be silent his son was right and he had not only hurt his son but himself too because for one moment in his son's life he had not had trust in him .

Clark just looked him in the eye and turned around to the bathroom

" Clark!"

" What dad?" Clark said hurt

" I'm sorry , I ... I am just worried for you that's all "

" Well don't be dad okay ? Please! You and mom live this way everyday and so does every other person in the entire world , so please just let me learn to live my life the way it is now and don't give me special treatment!" Clark said going off on his dad . He was angry and upset . Not that his powers were gone but because his father saw him different for once and not the same , his father didn't trust him .

" Okay Clark " Johnathan said. What more could he say ? His son was right in everyday and he had no right acting that way .

" Okay I will be down in 10 minutes for breakfast okay ? " He said

" k son . " Johnathan said giving him the signature John kent pat on the back .

Clark smiled back and turned back into the bathroom .

Kara stood in the hallway listening to the whole thing.

" Kara go downstairs " Johnathan ordered her.

" Yes sir " She said knowing she was in trouble now

Downstairs Kara took a seat at the table while Johnathan took the free minute to speak to her before Clark go out of the bathroom .

" Look Kara, your brother is different now and unsure so please be nice and helpful for a few days " Johnathan asked

" Dad, He doesn't want or need special treatment , gosh dad did you not just hear him ? He wants to figure this out on his own so please stop being so stubborn and let him " She said getting up and walking out the door before her father could say anything else.

Martha came down the stairs to be greeted by a stressed out husband.

" Johnathan don't worry he will be fine ." She said smiling flicking on the coffee pot .

" I can't help but worry I mean he has a hero's heart and what if he one day tries to save the day and forgets he's not invulnerable anymore and gets himself killed."

" Isn't that what it means to be human ?" Clark said coming down the stairwell catching on to their conversation .

" Well yeah but.." Johnathan debated still

" You know mom suddenly I'm not hungry anymore for breakfast im going to go outside and begin my chores " He said not saying a word or even catching a glance to Johnathan

He walked out the door slamming it .

" Johnathan! Would you just let the boy live his life ? Have a little fun?" Martha said giving him a bad look now .

" Martha I ..I .."

" You need to apologize and mean it this time " Martha said flipping a pancake

" I just don't know how to "

" You need to just be helpful when he ask's for it . Show him you accept him for him now , maybe even give him your wishes and tell him to try out for basketball or something ." She offered

" Basketball ball , he would like that wouldn't he "

" Yeah I think he would , playing along with pete and the other guy's . "

" Yeah okay I will try it , see you later Martha , "

" okay Love you John "

" Love you too Martha " He said smiling walking out the door .

Durning Johnathan and Martha's conversation Clark began his chores while talking with Kara .

" Can you believe him Kar? I mean how could he act like that , not accepting of me like that " Clark said loading a bail of hay .

" He's just worried Clark , cut him some slack I'm mean he is just worried "

" I know but I don't need him to be worried I am just fine Dammit! I will be fine ! " He said Bailing the last hay and leaving to the barn to go up to his loft .

Johnathan walked outside ," Hey Kara , where's Clark ?"

"In the barn but right now your the last person he wants to see , I love you dad but you are just being way to overprotective of him . " she said feeding some chicken's .

" I know okay ? Please let me handle it ?" He said jumping onto the tractor and heading out to the west fields.

" Kay " She replied rolling her eye's .

Later that day

Clark was playing basketball on the side hoop . Trying to learn to focus without his powers and it was working so far . All the times he had to play with pete without using his abilities was good practice apparently.

" Hey Clark " His dad said

" Hi " Clark said making a perfect shot

" Your pretty good " He said

" Yeah well some people can play basketball with out killing themselves but if your too scared of that I can stop . " Clark said making another perfect shot from far away .

" No I don't want you to sin fact I would be honored if you would try out for basketball" He said

Clark froze in his tracks " You want me to try out for basketball?" He said

" I want you to be happy and I think you might be good " He said

" you serious "

" Yeah ."

" Yeah Okay I will tomorrow!" Clark said excited

" Alright son keep practicing." Johnathan advised and smiled. He liked the idea of his son doing something normal .


	25. Basketball tryouts

The next day at school.

" Clark dude, you are seriously trying out for basketball? Your dad is going to be furious. "

" Pete , he acually told me to try out. "

" Your trying out for basketball? Sorry Clark but the jerseys dont come in plaid." Chloe butt in .

Clark just ignored the comment and signed his name on the tryout list .

" see ya at 3 pete." Clark said leaving before the bell rang.

" Clark?"

" Right." He said before kissing her on the cheek and smiling.

" You know? If your eyes werent so gorgoues I would be able to be mean to you for once ."

" You cant resist me ."

" Goodbye Clark."

" Later."

After school.

" Hey Chloe , so what am I covering today?" Kara asked

" Wanna cover basketball tryouts?"

" And let me guess you want me to cover it so I can write a great story on how much my brother embrassed himself? "

" Exactly ."

" Sorry Chlo but he's good, I wouldnt doubt it if he made the team. "

" He cant be that good."

" Chloe whats the real reason why you dont want him to make the team . "

" I dont have a reason ."

" Does it have to do with a certin brunette cheerleader?"

" No...not at all..."

"Sure..."

" Kara, it has nothign to do with the fact that he will make the team and always be around lana and then talk with her all the time and then forget to pick me up or something and then ..."

" Chloe calm down . Clark loves you."

" I donno"

" Chloe."

" I guess your right, do ya mind if I cover all the basketball things ? I want him to always see me there. "

" no problem."

Basketball tryouts.

" Clark lets go ." The new coach yelled .

They were running sucide's and clark not used to being so slow was behind.

" Lets move. "

" Wow Pete new coach is tuff hu?"

" Coach Teauge's gotta be tuff on us. we wanna make it and win right?" He said slowing down to clarks pace.

" yeah."

" Kent ..Ross... thats it 3 extra sucides no talking!" he said .

Then the cheerleader came in through the gym to the locker room and Clark couldnt help but notice Lana and coach teauge exchance flirty glances.

"Lets do some three pointers . "Coach announced

" Go Clark!" Chloe yelled from the stands.

He turned smiled and blew a kiss to her and ran back to do 2 more sucicdes .

" Were not kissing girlfriends right now." Coach said .

After practice.

" Sorry Clark ."

" Your worth it . " He said smiling and kissing her again. His legs burned. For the first time in his life he felt pain .

" You ok?"

" Yeah just cramp ... Ill walk it off. "

" when do you know if you made it?"

" Today at 5 its posted."

" Lets go see."

" Together?"

" Why not." He said holding her hand. He was so glad to have her in his life.

5:00

They met up with pete and his newest girl to look at the list . Kara even tagged along .

" Look for me Kara I cant go ."

" Come on clark."

" Please?"

" Clark. Man up a little" Chloe said.

" Im looking on three... 1...2..."

" Clark we made it!" Pete exclaimed high fiving clark .

" My brother the jock . "

" My boyfriend the jock ."


	26. Powers and New discovery

That night at dinner.

" So Clark how was tryouts?"

" Great actually, I made the team ."

" That's great son, and without any powers either ."

" I 'm proud of you Clark " Martha added in

" Yeah apparently I'm not totally useless without any powers ."

" Clark!" Martha exclaimed in a way that said you shouldn't talk like that about yourself

" Just kidding ."

" Yeah, so I got an on my chemistry test " Kara said switching the attention over.

" Good job Hun, " Jonathan replied with a smile.

Just as Clark was about to make a sarcastic remark he for some reason suddenly felt a ringing, a stinging in his ear like nails on a chalkboard and when you rub a fork and knife on a plate.

" Clark what is it?" Kara asked

" You don't hear it Kara?" Clark asked.

" No. Nothing is you ... are you ok?" She asked with worry as Clark fell out of his seat.

" Son, what is it? Jonathan questioned.

" I. I don't ..." Clark muttered he got up and super sped out of the room leaving no replies. He sped to the origin of the sound. Clark had no Idea where he was going or why he was suddenly super speeding again but it led him to a deserted area. He began walking to where the ringing got faint and quieter, and then He fell through the ground literally. He rolled over and looked at the hole he fell through. It must have been 7-9 feet. He got up and brushed himself off. He walked around to try and find a way out but then he noticed the cave walls markings. One wall had some odd lettering. Another had what looked to be some kind of old story but when he observed the images more closely he found that it was his story. Him and Kara's story. The pictures told of 2 beings falling to the earth in a rain of fire. Then it said that the two beings would have the strength of 12 men and be able to shoot fire from there eyes. The only thing that brought him back to reality was the sound of his sister's voice calling him.

" CLARK! WHERE ARE YOU!" Kara called

" DOWN HERE. IN THE HOLE!" He yelled back.

' Hole?' She said to herself before falling in herself.

" ASH" She yelled

" KARA!" Clark said running to her

" I'm okay ." She said getting up and brushing the dirt off her.

" Kara come see this ." He said going over to the story.

" Clark, how were you speeding?"

" I have no Idea but look at this ."

" Clark I don't care about a wall, I care about you ."

" Kara please, just look ."

" Why !" She said furious now.

" BECAUSE I THINK IT MIGHT REVEAL WHERE WE ARE FROM !" He yelled full out of patience with her.

" What?"? She whispered.

" Look Kara, there's a rain of fire, and 2 people drawings come from a ship, then have powers like the strength of 12 men and shooting fire from eyes and Look these pictures resemble flying. "

" And you think these pictures tell about us?"

" Yes."

" Clark you know what I think?"

" What?"

" I think you hit your head too hard on that fall." She said walking away.

" Don't you want to know about our planet?"

" Not really."

" Why not?"

" Because Clark. They didn't want us on their so why should we care so much about them? "She replied

" You don't know that, what if the planet blew up or what if our parents sent us here for protection from something. Don't you remember what the ship said? It said we were the last survivors of Krypton. It's obviously gone for some reason. "

" Clark, Look at your scar on your chest, looks what our own father, our own race did and you want to dig more into it. I'm sorry are you mentally challenged or something? Come on lets go home. "

" No Kara, something's are worth the truth ."

" Well you can count me out of that truth then. " She said before super speeding out.


	27. I dont wanna name chapters anymore

A/N: In this Chapter I use the words hunky dorey cause I think that scene where clark says : only my dad says hunkey dorey reminds me of johnathan and I think right now is a good time for some good ol boy remebrance.

Later that evening in the house .

" Clark son your back home! Oh your mother and I , we were so worried , wha...wha what happened son?" Johnathan asked bombarding him with questions the second he steped foot through the doorway.

" I ...I am not all to sure...I was running, I still dont know how, and I fell , into this hole , well when I got up I was in some kind of cave . I look around and on the wall are some kind of markings, I begin to study them and I realize that , the markings dad, their about me! Kara and Me . Who ever left them there left them for us, to learn about our heritage . Dad this cave could have all of the awnsers I have been wanting to know. "

There was a long moment of scilence. Johnathan stared in awe at his son and began to rub his temples.( Which was something he always did when he was nervous or deep in thought. )

" Dad this is something amazing."

" I know that son."

" Those caves could explain why I can do the things I can do ..."

" Thats great son .." Johanthan muttered while getting up and walking up the stairwell.

" Dad?"

" Clark , its late we will talk about it tomorow. "

" NO DAD I NEED TO TALK ABOUT IT NOW!" Clark demamded slamming his fist on the table , making an entire hole throught the cherry woods center .

" Clark , not now , I am happy for you , thats all hunky dorey ! You can now learn about ' your' heritage and go on to leave everything your mother taught you and your sister in the back of your mind. Congratulations." He said before slamming his bedroom door.

" DAD! ITS NOT LIKE THAT! " He yelled through the door .

Johnathan didnt respond but in his room he punched the dresser top , not breaking a whole thorugh it . Althought at the moment he wish he could.

" I take it dad wasn't on your side?" Kara smirked

" Shut up . If you dont care anything about what happened tonight then I have nothing to say to you. "

" Why cause I am plenty happy being here , living here, living the life I have always known?"

" Exactly. You dont care where we came from , why we have powers , why we were sent to earth , you dont even wonder at all. Thats why I am mad at you . "

" I do care."

" Like hell you do ." Clark said before superspeeding out for a run.

In the bedroom

" Johnatha what happened?"

" Well talk in the morning. "

" No I don't think so johnathan .We can talk now. "

" Martha I'd rather talk about it later .."

" I dont care , Kara says he has already sped away for one of his anger runs , so now would be a good time to explain ..."

" Martha."

" Johanathan Kent if you dont begin explaining , you will suffer some dier consequeses and they wont be easy I can assure you with my life. "

" Martha , He found a cave with markings from his and Kara's ansecetors that explain their past , he wants to find out more and couldn't be more thrilled about the fact that he now gets to know about ' his' heritage. "

" Thats really great for him Johnathan . I know its deep , but it's something that if he feels he needs to know then we should let him . I have talked to Kara and she wants nothing to do with it. "

" At least one of our special children is happy with her hum drum life. "

" Johnathan , he is happy."

" Obviously not."

" Johnathan please think from his perspective if you were him , at his age, his responsibility's , the pressures he takes upon himself , would you want to know more? "

" No ." Johnathan said gruffly .

" You are too stubborn. You know you would . I am going to bed. When Clarks ready to talk about it , he will , untill then we will be nothing but supportive . Goodnight."

" Martha ."

" Goodnight." She said shutting off the lamp. Being the daughter of a very high paid lawyer she definatly knew how to win an argument.


End file.
